A Hobbit Named Scooby Doo
by Scotty McSpockirk
Summary: SDLOTR. Daphne gets the ring in an antique jewerly shop, which transports the gang to Middle Earth. There, their job is to distroy it for good. Rated for violence, scary action scenes and rude humor. R&R!
1. A New Adventure in a New World

A Hobbit Named Scooby-Doo.  
  
By: Dream dog  
  
AN: I have not read the books, so this is based off the movies. This story is going to be a lot longer than my other story (Dognapper Catchers), so I might not be updating soon. But this story is going to be really good. It starts when Frodo and Sam are at Mount Doom. Hope you like it. Please review.  
  
"Hurry, Mr. Frodo!" Samwise Gamgee calls out from the entrance, "Throw it in!" Frodo Baggins stands on the edge of the cliff overlooking the sheer drop into the volcanic heart of Mount Doom. "Mr. Frodo hurry!" Sam calls out again. Frodo looks at the ring in his hand paying no attention to his friend in the background.  
  
"Why must I throw it in?" he thinks to himself, "When I could have it all for myself?"  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam's voice came calling to him.  
  
Frodo turns to his fellow Hobbit and looked at him with the look like he was in a trance. "It's mine!" Frodo yells out. With that, he slips it onto his finger and abruptly disappears into thin air.  
  
Just then, Gollum runs through the tunnel and confronts the Hobbits. He instantly knocks Sam down to the floor. He then looks around for Frodo. Seeing Frodo's footprints, he leaps on him in hope of getting the ring. Sam just lies there on the ground and looks hopelessly at the struggle. Finally, Gollum bites off Frodo's finger thus receiving his prize and leaving poor Frodo in great pain.  
  
"We'ves got it!" Gollum cries in victory, "We'ves got it, me precious! Ha ha ha!" He suddenly begins to dance around the platform. Frodo looks at the creature, and not accepting defeat, leaps at Gollum thus tossing both of them off the ledge.  
  
Gollum falls instantly into the magma along with the ring, which he clutches tightly in his hands. Frodo looks down into the volcano. "Come on, Mr. Frodo." Sam calls as he pulls his friend up, "We need to get out of here."  
  
As they reenter the tunnel, they can feel a violent earthquake. "She's gonna blow!" Sam yells. The two Hobbits quickly run out of the mountain only to be confronted by flowing lava. Once they were in, to what they thought would be a safe place, Frodo looks down into the lava and see Gollum's bones floating down. Frodo keeps his eyes fixed on the scene as he and Sam slowly drift into a deep sleep.  
  
Gollum's bones drift down with the lava until they reach a stream, which hardens the lava into rock. There, the ring is to wait until archeologists find it while excavating around the ancient volcano in 1762. The leading archeologist, Sir William Gilligan, gives the ring to his wife as a birthday present. It remains in the family until their great grandson, who during a shipwreck in the Pacific loses it.  
  
It isn't until a hundred years later, that a treasure hunter, Bob Hanford, finds it while on a scuba diving trip. He keeps the ring in his collection until his wife objects it to being in her house saying, "It has no real value."  
  
The ring has gone through many other owners until it finally finds it place in an antique jewelry shop. Where it waits to bought by Coolsville's Daphne Blake.  
  
"Wow! What a gorgeous ring." Daphne exclaims as she walks up to the owner of the shop. "How much is it?"  
  
"About a hundred and fifty dollars." The elderly man replies.  
  
"I'll buy it." Daphne says as she pulls two hundred dollars out of her purse "Keep the change."  
  
"Holy Moley!" the man exclaims. "That's enough money to get my dog a new fur coat!"  
  
Daphne just looks at him with a slightly confused look on her face and says, "Good-bye."  
  
The man smiles and says "Goodbye my dear."  
  
Daphne walks over to the men's clothing store where she had seen the cutest top for Freddie.  
  
Afterwards, she quickly drives over to HQ where the rest of the gang was relaxing.  
  
They didn't have any mysteries at the moment, so they were pretty bored. The only thing that kept them busy was: eating, for Shaggy and Scooby; for Daphne, reading her fashion magazines; Freddie, writing his autobiography; and Velma, making stink bombs with her chemistry set.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Daphne calls out as she enters the living room.  
  
"Hi, Daphne." A moan echoes out throughout the building.  
  
"Anybody call about a mystery?" Daphne inquires.  
  
"What do you think?" Velma asks as she sits down.  
  
"Nothing, huh?"  
  
"Correct, my dear." Fred joins in.  
  
Daphne sits down next to Freddie and says, "Look at this ring I bought."  
  
Fred looks at it and says, "It is lovely, but not as lovely as you, my precious."  
  
Daphne just smiles and says "Oh, Freddie."  
  
Velma takes a look at it and says, "It reminds me of the ring from Lord of the Rings."  
  
"I know," the red head replies, "that's why I bought it."  
  
Shaggy and Scooby come in from the kitchen. "Like, where did you get the groovy ring Daphne?" Shaggy asks.  
  
"At an antique jewelry shop." Daphne replies. "Neat isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, like, totally groovy, man!" Shaggy agrees.  
  
"Reah, roovy!" Scooby parrots.  
  
Daphne puts it on and finds out it is a little big on her but she pays no attention and wears it the rest of the day.  
  
At about 6:45 in the evening Daphne is standing by the fireplace but all of a sudden the ring slips off her finger and into the fire.  
  
"Oh, Crap!" Daphne exclaims.  
  
"What's the matter Daphne?' Freddie asks.  
  
"My ring fell into the fire!" The young woman answers. Fred quickly puts out the fire and uses thongs to get out the ring.  
  
"That's odd." Daphne says as she examines the ring, "There should at least be signs of melting."  
  
Velma, Scooby and Shaggy gather round and look at the non-damaged ring.  
  
"It's not even hot." Daphne says handing it to Velma.  
  
Looking closely at the ring, the gang can see an inscription forming around the band.  
  
"What is that?" Fred asks.  
  
"Like, it looks like Arabic." Shaggy comments.  
  
"It's not Arabic." Velma concludes looking at the engravings, "It appears to be some sort of ancient dialect. Unfortunately, it's so old that I can't make heads or tails of it."  
  
"Like, why not toss it?" Shaggy asks.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"To see if it's heads or tails." Shaggy explains as everyone groans.  
  
Suddenly, a bright blue beam emerges from the ring surrounding the gang.  
  
"Daphne, is this supposed to happen?" Freddie asks.  
  
"I don't know." Daphne replies, "I just bought this thing, remember?"  
  
"Like, does this thing have an instruction manual?" Shaggy asks.  
  
"Uh...I don't think so." Is the reply.  
  
"Well, gang." Fred declares rather shakily, "I think we've finally got a mystery on our hands." Instantly, there is a cry of joy in his companions.  
  
However, the joy calms down as they realize that they are being beamed into the ring.  
  
"Uh, what's going on?" Daphne asks.  
  
"I don't knoooooooow!" Freddie yells as they get sucked in.  
  
"Like, I don't like the looks of this, do you Scoob?" Shaggy asks as he holds his furry companion tightly.  
  
"Ruh-uh." The Great Dane replies shaking his head.  
  
Seconds later, the gang finds themselves going through a black hole. "This is strange, isn't it?" Velma asks. "Like, you got that right." Concludes Shaggy.  
  
"Oooooh." Daphne groans.  
  
"Daph," Freddie asks, "are you alright?"  
  
"I don't know." Is the reply, "I all of a sudden, feel different, like I'm not myself."  
  
"Like, that's funny." Shaggy says, "Scoob and I, like, feel the same way."  
  
"Well, you all look the same as always." Velma says. She then takes off her glasses and rubs her eyes.  
  
"What's the matter?" Fred asks  
  
"Fred," Velma replies, "I'm beginning to get that strange feeling now."  
  
"That's funny," Fred says, "so do I!"  
  
"Like, do you think it's a virus going around?" Shaggy asks.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Daphne says.  
  
"What is it?" Velma asks.  
  
Daphne points to the end of the black hole, which leads into space.  
  
"Hang on!" Freddie yells.  
  
"Like, to what?" Shaggy calls back.  
  
Before anyone can answer, they leave the black hole and find themselves whirring through space.  
  
"Freddie," Velma yells, "we've got trouble!"  
  
"What is it this time?" the blond leader asks.  
  
Velma just points and Fred looks. "Oh boy." He moans. Sure enough, straight in their path is a planet that resembles very much to that of Earth.  
  
"Like, prepare for a crash landing!" Shaggy yells.  
  
"Relp!" Scooby screams out.  
  
Everyone screams as they enter the planets atmosphere and head toward a tiny town with lush meadows, green pastures, and many hills.  
  
"Collision coarse!" Freddie yells as they are about to land in a pile of hay. They hit the pile with a large amount of force making the hay go in many different directions.  
  
Fred and Daphne groan from dizziness from the trip. "My glasses!" Velma cries as she fumbles around in the straw, "I've lost my glasses!" "Like, you mean this things, Velma?" Shaggy asks removing a pair of spectacles from his face. Giving them to Velma he chuckles, "Like, for a moment there, I thought my vision was going bad!" Scooby instantly joins into the laughter.  
  
"Are you alright?" a man asks running up to them, "I saw you falling out of the sky."  
  
The gang looks up at the man. He is a rather plump gentleman and is dressed rather fancily with a pipe in his hand. He is well shaven and has white hair, which is neatly combed. He is wearing no shoes and his feet are hairy on the top.  
  
"And since I appear to be the first to greet you, led me also be the first to welcome you to the Shire." The man continues.  
  
"The what?" Daphne asks.  
  
"The Shire." The gentleman repeats.  
  
"I've heard that name before." Velma says rubbing her chin. She then looks up at the man and asks, "May I ask what town this is?"  
  
"Hobbiton." 


	2. Meeting the Hobbits

"Well, thanks for the welcome." Fred says, "But who are you?"

"Oh!" the man exclaims, "allow me to introduce myself. My name is Samwise Gamgee, but you can just call me Sam."

"Nice to meet you." Freddie says and he quickly introduces the rest of the gang.

"Like, this is getting stranger and stranger!" Shaggy exclaims.

"I know." Velma adds.

"This is extremely weird. First a bright light comes out of my ring, then we get sucked into it, then we go falling through a black hole then space, and now we land in some strange place called Hobbiton. It all doesn't add up." Daphne states.

Shaggy looks at the landscape. As he turns his head to look around some more he sees Velma standing next to a baby tree. He stares at her for a minute and then exclaims, "Like, Velma, you've shrunk!"

"Gee, thanks a lot, Shaggy." Velma says in an 'I'm not amused' voice.

"Like, really," Shaggy proceeds, "you've shrunk."

Velma just sighs. Just then Shaggy takes out a tape measure from his pocket and measures Velma. He looks at the results and gulps really hard.

"What's the matter, Shaggy?" Velma asks, "How tall am I?"

"Like, see for yourself." Shaggy replies handing the tape measure to her.

Velma looks at the tape measure then at Shaggy. "This is a joke isn't it?" She asks.

"Nope." Shaggy replies.

"Come on, Shaggy," Velma continues, "admit it, this is a joke, right?"

Shaggy shakes his head.

"For crying out loud, Shaggy," Velma yells, "I'm two feet high?!"

Shaggy nods his head.

"I don't see what's so bad about that." Sam says, "That is the average height of us Hobbits."

"Hobbits?" Velma and Shaggy ask in unison.

"Ewe!" Daphne yells out.

"What?" Freddie asks, "What is it?"

"My feet," Daphne replies, "they're all hairy!"

Everyone else look down at their feet. The shoes that they were wearing have disappeared including their socks.

"Ripe!" Scooby yelps, "Ry reet rare rall rairy!"

"Scooby," Velma says, "you're feet are always hairy."

"Roh reah!" Scooby chuckles, "Ri rorgot!"

"Like, my goatee's gone!" Shaggy yells feeling his chin.

"Are you sure your okay?" Sam asks in a confused voice.

"I don't understand, Mr. Gamgee." Fred starts. "You are a hobbit?"

"Well sure, aren't you?" Sam answers.

"Not the last time we checked." Daphne joins in.

"However, according to the circumstance, we are now." Velma concludes.

"What were you before?" Sam asks.

"Like, just regular people, man." Shaggy answers.

"Then, how did you get here?" Sam inquires taking a few puffs of his pipe.

Daphne takes the ring out of her pocket and replies, "This ring beamed us here."

"Get that thing away from me!" Sam yells backing off.

"Why? What's the matter?" Fred asks.

"Don't you see? That is the ring." Sam answers.

"The ring of Sauron?" Velma inquires.

"That's right." Sam confirms as Scooby begins to whimper.

"But I thought it was destroyed." Fred says.

"So did I." Sam says, "Come quickly. There is someone I think you should meet." With that, he quickly runs off into the direction of the town. The gang quickly follows him into one of the hills, which has been converted into a house.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam calls out as he knocks on the door, "Open the door. Mr. Frodo!"

Inside, the sound of pots and kettles hitting the floor can be heard. Sam instantly opens the door, looks down at a man lying on the floor covered in a pile of pots. He has curly hair, which has a few gray patches. He is dressed fairly much like Sam and has a pipe held firmly in his teeth. "Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaims helping his friend up, "What in the world have you gotten yourself into?" Frodo brushes himself off and replies, "Spring cleaning."

"Looks more like Spring Messing." Shaggy whispers to Scooby, who chuckles lightly.

"Who are your friends?" Frodo asks Sam noticing the gang at the door. Sam quickly does a brief introduction. Frodo invites everyone into his living room. "Mr. Frodo," Fred asks as he enters the room, "I noticed earlier that you are missing a finger on your left hand. May I ask how that happened?" "This?" Frodo chuckles slightly as he points to his left hand here his ring finger would usually be. "A little accident." He replies as he fills his pipe with new tobacco, "I got into a fight with a crazy man, so to say."

"So, Sam." Frodo inquires lighting his pipe, "What's all this banging I was hearing on my door?" Sam takes a few puffs of his pipe and replies, "Urgent business, Mr. Frodo." "Business?" Frodo echoes, "What kind of business is there in the Shire?" Sam glances at Daphne and nods slightly as if signaling to her. Daphne takes the ring out of her pocket and hands it Frodo. Frodo looks at it. "Is this the business?" he asks. Sam just nods his head and responds, "Yes, Mr. Frodo. That's the business."

"But how could it—"

"Survive Mt. Doom?" Sam finishes the sentence, "I don't know."

"But we destroyed it ourselves five years ago." Frodo continues.

"Destroyed it?" Shaggy echoes thoughtfully to himself, "Are you, like, thee Frodo Baggins?"

"Yes." Frodo replies, "But how did you know?"

"We've got our ways." Fred replies.

"Wait, let me get this straight." Velma interrupters. "You two threw it in Mount Doom five years ago?"

"Correct." Frodo answers.

"Then, how did it survive?" Daphne asks.

"Just before Sauron died he put a curse on it." A voice coming from the door says.

Everyone turns to see a tall old man looking down at them. He is wearing a white pointy had which matches very well to his white gowns. He has a long white beard and a staff in his right hand upon which he leans on. Behind him, is a white horse grazing peacefully on the grass in the front lawn.

"Gandalf!" Sam and Frodo shout happily in unison.

"Frodo! Sam! How good to see you." Gandalf says as Frodo and Sam put their arms around him.

"What are you doing here, Gandalf?" Frodo asks.

"I'm looking for someone." Gandalf answers.

"Oh! Excuse me. Let me introduce—" Frodo starts.

"I already know who they are." Gandalf interrupts.

"But how?" Sam asks.

"Us wizards have are ways." Gandalf answers.

"Wizards?" Shaggy and Scooby gulp.

"I'm sorry everybody, this is Gandalf." Frodo says.

"Hi." Fred says.

"Will you join us for some tea?" Frodo invites his friend.

"No, thank you." replies Gandalf, "We don't have time."

"We?" Sam asks rather confused

"Time?" Fred inquires.

"Yes." Is the reply, "Now quick, grab a few clothes we have to go gather the others."

"Others?" Daphne and Velma parrot in unison.

"Merry and Pippin." Replies Gandalf as he heads toward the door trying not to hit his head on the low ceiling, "Now, come on."

Everyone else quickly runs out the door after the wizard.

"Merry," Pippin's voice calls out in the little home, "do you have any spare tobacco? I'm fresh out." "Over here." Merry calls back. He instantly enters the room with a sack full of fresh tobacco and hands it to his friend who fills his pipe and lights it. "Why don't you join me for a pint?" Merry invites. "Sure." Pippin smiles as he walks into Merry's parlor, "Why not? But uh, just between you and me, I'd rather have a gallon." Both hobbits chuckles amongst each other. Merry pours some beer into both Pippin's mug and his the two then begin joke amongst themselves.

Moments later, there is a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be." Merry ponders as he arises to answer the door. Pippin sips his beer slowly he can hear in the background Merry's cheerful cry, "Gandalf! How good to see you again!" Pippin quickly sets down his mug and dashes off to the door. "Gandalf!" he exclaims happily running up to the old man and hugs him.

"It's good to see you boys again." The old wizard smiles, "My, you have changed."

"Just a few gray hairs here and there and a little weight gained." Merry chuckles, "Nothing really major."

Gandalf just smiles then says, "Quickly, you two, gather up some clothes we've got a long journey ahead of us."

"Again?" the two whine.

"Stop groaning and come on." Gandalf orders, "You will learn more later."


	3. A Close Encounter

Everyone follows Gandalf through the town. All of them with confused looks on their faces.

Fred gets up close to Gandalf and says, "Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf but what did you mean by saying we have along journey ahead of us. Where are we going?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't I say?" Gandalf start. "We need to go to Mount Doom and destroy the ring for good."

"What! We can't do that!" Fred says. "My friends and I need to get back to Earth."

"I know that." Gandalf says. "But the only way for you to get back is to destroy the ring."

"But—" Fred starts.

"You want to help you friends don't you?" Gandalf interrupts.

"Well of course but who will carry the ring?" Fred asks.

"The young woman, I think her name is Daphne." Is the reply.

"But Daphne can't carry it. It has too much power." Fred complains.

"It has lost quite a bit of its power since when Frodo threw it in." Gandalf states.

"Still, I will not let you drag Daphne into all of this." Fred says.

"It's okay Freddie. I can handle it." Daphne joins in.

"No! I will not let them do this to you!" Fred yells.

Daphne looks into Fred's eyes, puts her hand on his shoulder and then whispers, "It's okay, Freddie. I can handle it." Fred gives Daphne a gentle hug.

Velma along with Shaggy and Scooby join Fred and Daphne at the front of the group. "Fred being overprotective of you again?" Velma asks chuckling slightly. "You could say that." Daphne replies. "But, he's doing it for my own good. He's just so sweet." Velma just smiles.

"So, where are we going now?" Velma asks Gandalf.

"Rivendale." Gandalf answers.

"Why there?" Daphne asks.

"Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are waiting for us there." Gandalf replies, "I had sent word to them earlier to meet us there."

"Legolas." Daphne parrots, "Isn't he that hot Elf with braded hair portrayed by Orlando Bloom in the movies?"

"Like, the very same." Shaggy replies, who had overheard their conversation, "Orlando Bloom is, like, my hero!"

"Hot?" Merry and Pippin ask belwilderly.

"Our lingo for cute, handsome, good-looking etcetera." Clarifies Velma.

"I can't wait to meet him." Daphne sighs dreamily.

"How far away are we from Rivendale?" Velma asks chuckling slightly to herself about Daphne's little statement.

"We should get there in about three days." Gandalf replies.

A couple hours later everyone is walking through some weird town with a lot of weird people. All the people are looking at them with cold stares and mean frowns. Everyone one in the town is all dirty and their clothes are all torn. Daphne starts to get a bit frightened we she thinks of all the danger that there would be during the journey, she huddles close to Fred. Fred puts his arm around her helps her walk through the dark path. Gandalf leads everybody to a large clearing. "Once we cross this clearing, go over the hill, cross the stream and go through the woods we will be in Rivendale." Gandalf states.

"Like, when do we stop to eat?" Shaggy asks.

"I think we might be able to get some food tomorrow." Gandalf answers.

"What?!" Shaggy yells.

"But Gandalf," Merry and Pippin whine, "we had lunch a long time ago and it will be dinner soon and we haven't had second lunch!"

"Second lunch?" Scooby and Shaggy parrot.

"Yes." Merry explains, "Us Hobbits have six meals a day."

"Like, Scoob!" Shaggy exclaims, "I have the feeling that being a Hobbit won't be so bad after all"

"Ri rink Ri'm ronna rike rit rhere!" Scooby choruses out.

"Quiet!" Gandalf scolds, "There have been Orks around this area lately and we can't risk getting captured."

"Oh." Shaggy whispers as he covers his mouth.

After a while, several hours after dark, they stop in a little clearing and settle down the night.

The next day they stop at a small pub at the end of the clearing. "We will rest here for a while." Gandalf says. "Okay, I'd like to order a can of Coors Light Beer." Fred says to the bartender as he enters the building. "What?" the Bartender asks who seems not to know what that is. "I'd stick with a pint if I were you." Merry suggests. "Or, a gallon!" suggests Pippin who apearantly is drunk. Pippin starts to hiccup constantly. Everyone burst into laughter. "But that's what I don't understand," Fred exclaims, "what kind of beer is a 'pint'?"

"Hey, Velma do you want something to drink? I'm paying." Daphne calls out. "No thanks," Velma replies, "you know I have a low alcohol tolerance." "Like, no kidding, Velma." Shaggy jokes, "You get drunk on non-alcoholic drinks." Velma just grins thinking back to what the gang told here about the time she got drunk and sang on the bar room piano.

"Why don't you drink something?" Daphne urges, "There are plenty of old-fashioned beers here why don't you try one?"

"Okay," Velma gives in. "Right, then." Daphne says triumphantly, "What type will you have?"

"Root." Is the reply.

"What?"

"Root Beer?" Velma confirms. Noticing the 'are you trying to be funny' face displayed by Daphne, Velma just simply states, "I'll just have water, okay?"

After a while, they sit at a table and sip their drinks. "Well," Frodo says breaking the silence, "you seem to know a lot about us, how about you tell us a little about yourselves." "Yeah," Sam joins in, "like why you acted that way when you first came into town." "And what's a 'Coors Light'?" Pippin continues.

The gang look at each other not knowing to explain anything to them. "I'm sure you have a lot to explain to us." Urges Gandalf.

Fred swallows hard then answers, "Well,—"

"Answer the third question first!" Pippin jumps up.

"Pippin!" the others scold.

"What?" Pippin defends himself, "I'm always anxious to learn what's new on the market!"

"Excuse Pippin." Merry apologizes for his friend, "Please continue."

"Well," Fred starts, "Maybe we should first explain to you that we are not really Hobbits."

"What?!" Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin exclaim in unison.

"It's true." Daphne continues, "I bought the ring in an antique jewelry store in the Twenty-First Century, I took it home, it fell into the fire and it beamed us here."

"And when we arrived, we found out that we had turned into Hobbits." Continues Velma.

"Twenty-First Century?" Frodo parrots, "But I don't understand."

"Like, neither to we." Shaggy sighs.

A few minutes later they leave the pub, and head over the hill. At the top of the hill they can see the stream and the forest. "Oh, It's so beautiful up here." Remarks Daphne. "Yes. All the wildflowers, the stream. It's lovely." agrees Velma. "We should reach the stream in about a hour and then we can catch some fish and eat." Gandalf says. "Rippee!!" exclaims Scooby.

"Do you think there are going to be any Orks in the woods?" Daphne asks.

"Maybe, so we need to be careful." Gandalf states. "We should be approaching the forest by nightfall and then it will take about a day to get through. But then we will spend the night in Rivendale."

They all approach the stream and automatically sit down after they rest a few minutes they start a campfire, and the men go fishing. "Hey, like what are we going to fish with? We didn't pack any fishing rods." Shaggy asks.

"Hey that's we didn't. I guess we have to fish with our hands." Fred states.

"Yuck!" Shaggy exclaims, "Like, if only there were clams here."

"Rams?" parrots Scooby, "Ruck!"

"Stop playing around you two!" Freddie scolds.

Eventually, they catch something and take it to the girls so that they can cook it. "Like, that was good!" Shaggy exclaims as he and Scooby relax on the cool grass. "Get lots of rest." Gandalf instructs, "We have a long day ahead of us, and we must be quick because we are a bit behind schedule."

Meanwhile in Rivendale, "I wonder what's keeping them." Arwen ponders as she cradles her four-year-old son. "I don't know. They should have been here hours ago." Aragorn answers as he paces the floor for the tenth time. "Do you think we should send out a search party?" Legolas asks.

"That might be a good idea." Is the reply.

"This could be fun." Gimli says as he picks up his axe.

"I'll get some men together." Aragorn says as he exits the room.

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads." Gandalf calls out.

Six little Hobbits reluctantly stick their heads out of the pile of blankets. "What time is it?" Freddie asks sleepily. Daphne looks at her watch and replies, "Four thirty." "Like, call us when breakfast is ready." Shaggy says as he and Scooby pull the blankets over their heads.

Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin quickly emerge from their beds in stretch. "I had forgotten what it's like to sleep on the ground." Frodo comments.

"Frankly, I don't see how you did it." Daphne admires, "This is nothing like my nice warm bed. As a matter of fact, I don't think that any girl can sleep comfortably on the ground." She quickly looks around her and notices that there is one missing. "Hey!" She exclaims, "Has anyone seen Velma?"

The others look at each other. All eyes then turn to a little lump in the blankets. Fred pulls the covers off to reveal Velma fast asleep. "No girl can sleep comfortably on the ground, eh?" Fred teases playfully.

"Hey, I'm used to a nice, comfortable, warm bed." Daphne defends herself, "Anyway, when Velma was younger, she was always falling out of her bed onto a nice hard floor."

"As if you never did." Fred chuckles.

"Hey!"

"Stop that quarrelling!" Gandalf snaps. His voice then turns a little softer, "See if you can wake Velma."

Scooby quickly jumps out of his nice warm bed and rushes over to where young girl is sleeping. He pulls the covers off of Velma and presses his cold, wet nose against her warm cheek. As a reaction, Velma just smiles and stirs slightly into what would appear to be a more comfortable position. Scooby doesn't give up and climbs onto a branch directly above Velma. "Rahoo!" he calls out as he leaps off the limb, falling on the sleeping girl and landing on her stomach.

"Scooby!" Velma scolds as she awakens from the Great Dane's impact. "Rorry." Scooby whimpers realizing that Velma was not too pleased in his methods of waking people up. Helping Velma up, Scooby says under his breath, "Rit rorked ror Rarfield."

Everyone looks at Scooby. "Like, wow, Scoob!" Shaggy exclaims, "I never thought you liked Garfield!"

"Rhe's runny!" Scooby chuckles.

"So then I suppose you liked the movie." Daphne smiles.

"Rehehehehehehehehe!"

"Alright!" Aragon calls out to his band of men. They are standing in the center a crossroads with four different paths to choose from. "We'll split up here and meet back at Rivendale in an hour or so. And be careful: Orks have been reported in and around this area." With that, every one goes separate ways.

"It sure would be good to see Frodo again." Gimli comments as he walks down the path, "I've grown fond of the little fellow."

"Mainly because he's about your height?" Legolas chuckles as the Dwarf shoots him a dirty look.

"Shhh!" Aragon snaps raising his hand ordering them to stop.

While enjoying their breakfast, the wondering Hobbits and wizard encounter a noise that sounds like drumming and marching.

"Like, w-w-what's that noise?" Shaggy asks swallowing his food hard.

"Reah, rhat's rat roise?" parrots Scooby.

Gandalf listens for a while then replies, "Orks. They must have come across our trail during the night."

Frodo and Sam embrace each other. "We don't want to go through that again!" Merry whines. "Yeah!" agrees Pippin, "Last time, though, we were running away from those grim-looking guys with no faces and long cloaks." He shivers slightly.

"Like, creepee, man!" Shaggy exclaims as Scooby presses his head against his master's leg and whimpers softly.

"After hearing your account about those faceless freaks," Daphne comments, "I'm glad we're being chased after by Orks."

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!" Merry and Pippin scream as an Ork leaps at them from the bushes.

"Run!" Freddie yells. That however, was quite useless: for about the time Freddie yelled that, everyone had scattered. "Hey!" Calls out Fred, "Don't leave me behind!" and quickly runs in the same direction of his comrades. He had not run a few yards when he realizes that the Orks were chasing him. "I've got to loose them!" Fred thinks to himself.

The blond man quickly picks up speed down the narrow and twisted path. He quickly dodges low hanging branches and leaps gracefully over whatever may be in his way. After running for what appears to be forever, Fred stops for a while to catch his breath. "Gosh," he pants, "I should have signed up for Track and Field back in high school. But no, I had to go for bowling!" He looks over his shoulder and notices that his pursuers are just a few feet away. "Time to start running, again." Sighs Fred, "Hey what's this?" He bends down and picks up a rock. It is almost perfectly round and about the size of a bowling ball and has three little grooves that look like holes. Fred's blue eyes narrow as he thinks quickly. "Let's see..." he ponders, "the path looks like the lanes in the bowling alley...perfect!" He quickly takes aim and rolls the rock down the path.

The Orks, not knowing of what is the significance of the rock, stand there and watch the rock roll towards them. Seconds later, they're knocked down by the collision and lye unconscious. "Strike!" Freddie exclaims jumping up and down in victory, "Now to find everyone else." And runs down the path.

A few moments later, "What's that?" Fred stops and looks around him, "Sounds like someone's following me." He looks down the path and sees a large Ork running towards him. "Oh no!" Fred pouts, "Not again!" He quickly turns and runs. A few yards later, Fred looks ahead with the only light produced by the moon and sees a large log in the middle of the road. "There's no way around it." Fred says to himself, "I'll have to jump!" Gaining speed, Freddie leaps over the log gracefully. However, his landing isn't quite perfect, he trips over a few branches, and falls on his back. As he lies there, unable to get up since he is trapped in the branches, he can hear the footsteps of the Ork becoming louder. "He'll be here soon." Fred thinks as beads of sweat begin to pour down his cheeks. "Aaaaah!" Fred screams as he looks up and sees the shadow of the Ork leaping over the log at him with sword in hand. Freddie quickly covers his eyes in fright. Instantly, an arrow is shot in between the attacker's eyes and he falls at Fred's feet.

Fred stares at the dead body lying at his feet. He doesn't yell or move since he is too terrified to even breath.

"Reddie!" a warm and familiar voice calls out to him. Fred turns his head and smiles at the sight of Scooby running towards him. "Scooby!" Fred exclaims in relief, "Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes!" Scooby jumps on Freddie and licks his sweaty face. Fred pulls his arm out of the branches and scratches him between the ears. "Like, Freddie," Shaggy asks as he approaches his friend, "what happened to you?" "I'll tell you after I have had a good long rest." Replies Fred as he gets up and brushes himself off. "By the way, who shot that arrow?"

Shaggy points to a group in the shadows a few feet away. Fred squints as he approaches them. There standing are the other Hobbits along with, Velma, Daphne, Gandalf, Aragon, Gimli, Legolas, and a four other men. Fred's face instantly turns red in rage when he notices the fact that Legolas is holding Daphne in his arms. "Oh yeah," Shaggy explains, "Daphne twisted her ankle while running." "Oh lucky her." Freddie says sarcastically.

"Come on." Gandalf instructs, "We better get out of the woods before some more Orks come. We're late enough as it is."

As everyone walk down the road, Daphne turns to Legolas and asks, "So Legolas, how old are you?"

"One thousand twenty-four." Is the reply.

"Jeepers! You look great for your age!"

"Yeah!" Velma chuckles in "Orlando Bloom is twenty-six and one of America's hottest bachelors!"

"Forget about Orlando Bloom," Daphne replies, "This elf is a lot cuter!" Velma just throws her head back and laughs.

"You said earlier that this Orlando Bloom played me in a movie is twenty-six?" Legolas asks reviving the discussion the girls had had with him earlier about the 'Lord of the Rings Trilogy' "Oh to be that age again."

"What do you mean?" inquires Velma.

"Simply this, I would be more active than I am now!" Legolas chuckles as the girls giggle.

"I'm beginning to get the felling that I don't like that Elf." Freddie whispers to Shaggy.

Shaggy shrugs and turns over to Sam. "Like, man...er...Hobbit, how long till we reach Rivendale?" "Not long, Shaggy." Is the reply, "Most likely no more than ten to fifteen minutes away." "Good!" Shaggy exclaims, "Like, Scooby and me are, like, starved!" "Reah!" barks Scooby in agreement, "Rarved!"

What seemed like an eternity later to Shaggy and Scooby, the company stop and Aragon calls out, "My friends, allow me to welcome you to Rivendale." As the dawn's early light peeks over the horizon, the city's high peaks sparkle majestically and the flowing streams glisten as if they are made of glass.

"It's beautiful!" Comments Daphne.


	4. Staying in Rivendale

"Honey, I'm back!" Aragorn calls out as he enters the castle.

"Daddy!" his little son exclaims running to him. Aragorn picks up his little boy and hugs him.

"Who are these people, daddy?" the four-old asks pointing to the little Hobbits standing at the door.

"Hello, darling." Arwen greets her husband. "Hi, sweetheart." Aragorn says as he puts his son down. "Darling, there is someone I would like you to meet." Aragorn says pointing out each of the gang. "This is: Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. Everybody, this is my father-in-law, Elrond, my wife, Arwen and our son, Frodo." "Isn't that a coincidence," Sam says ruffling the boy's hair, "I have a son named Frodo too!"

"So, like, now that we're here and have met everybody," Shaggy buds in, "where do we go to get the chow?" "Well you go up to your bed chamber and your maid will bring it up to you." Legolas explains. "Groovy!" Shaggy exclaims

"Reah, Roovy!" Scooby parrots. Scooby and Shaggy look around the place. Scooby eyes over two beautiful Elvish dog maids. "Like, come on, Scoob." Shaggy interrupts his pet's daydreams, "Let's head up to our rooms."

"Rokay!" Scooby barks happily.

"This is, like, totally groovy, huh, ol' buddy?" Shaggy exclaims as he and the Great Dane enter their adjoining rooms. Every wall is of some bright, warm color. The windows are wide open with a soothing morning breeze blowing through them. "Reah!" replies Scooby taking in a deep breath of fresh air. "Say we, like, chill out for a moment." Shaggy instructs, "Now, this is my room and you have your own room right here." The Beatnik Hobbit opens a door to reveal another room exactly like the first with everything dog accessible including the same Elvish dog maids that Scooby spied earlier. "Ri'll reet rup rith rou rater." Scooby calls back to his owner.

"Have a nice rest, ol' buddy." Shaggy replies as he closes the door.

"Would you like to rest, Mr. Doo?" the head maid asks.

Scooby swallows hard then replies, "Rokay!" and settles down on a couch in the center of the room surrounded by the maids. The head maid claps her paws and music begins to play and the others fan Scooby down and dance around him as the Great Dane dozes off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Like, wow!" Exclaims Shaggy, "What did I press to get _this_ room service?" He looks around him at all the young Elves tending him. Lying on his bed he relaxes as his maids dance around the room, play music and pop food into his mouth.

Later at dinner, Fred asks Gandalf "So, uh, Gandalf, now would probably be a good time to tell how the ring survived Mt. Doom."

"Yeah," Sam agrees, "you really didn't tell us anything about that!"

"Yes, I suppose I should tell you about that." Gandalf says. "Well it all started just before Sauron was killed, well he put a curse on the ring so that it would never lose all its power."

"Zoinks! That sounds freaky, man!" Shaggy exclaims.

Gandalf gives a slight smile. "Yes, as you would say 'Freaky."

"So, what happened after the curse?" Daphne urges Gandalf.

"Well, I don't know for certain, but Sauron had a brother, and he is slowly bringing the power back to the ring." Gandalf states. "However, he can never bring the full amount of power to the it."

Shaggy lets out a sigh of relief. "Boy, like, that's a relief!"

"Reah!" Scooby says.

"I think we should go to bed now, we are going to need a goods night sleep." Legolas says.

"Good idea." Fred lets out a yawn as he thinks to himself, "Finally, I agree on something with this guy!"

Back in his room, Shaggy lies down in his bed as the maids pull the covers over him. Scooby comes in the room to says goodnight just as Shaggy asks the maids, "Like can I have a kiss goodnight?" The head maid bends over the bed and gives Shaggy a kiss on the cheek.

When Scooby sees this he quickly says, "Roodright Raggy." And runs into his room, gets on his bed and says to his maids "Ran Ri rave ra riss roodright roo?" The maid does so and Scooby lies there in his bed with a big smile on his face. "Roodright." Scooby sighs dreamily. In Shaggy's room Shaggy is looking at his beautiful room. Then he says to himself. "Wow, this the first time I ever had my own room. Before I had to share with Scooby and boy does he smell bad!" Shaggy laughs. He turns on his side and falls fast asleep.

The next day at about one o'clock everyone sits in the meeting room to discuss how they would travel to Mount Doom.

They are all sitting in a circle. First is Gandalf, then Scooby is next to Shaggy, and next to them are Frodo, Sam Merry and Pippin. Then there is Fred, Daphne, Velma, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli. Arwen is next to her father, Elrond. Little Frodo is on Arwen's lap.

"Okay, we're here to discuss how we are going to get to Mount Doom." Gandalf starts.

"Like, I have a suggestion." Shaggy says raising his hand.

"Go on."

"Like, how 'bout by bus?"

Velma shakes her head as if tell Shaggy to be quiet.

"Airplane? Car? Train? Taxi? Helicopter? Dog sled?" Shaggy says.

"Hey Shaggy, try foot." Daphne says.

"Blah! To bad we left the Mystery Machine back at HQ." Shaggy sighs.

"Back to are main subject." Gandalf says. "We will stay the rest of the day here and leave in the morning."

"What are we going to be doing today?" Velma asks.

"Basically just packing up food, maps and other supplies for the journey." Aragorn replies.

"What time will we leave?" Daphne asks.

"About five in the morning."

"What!! I only get up at noon, I'll be too tired to walk." Shaggy complains.

"Well, I'm not going to carry you." Fred says.

Later on the gang, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and his four-year-old son, Frodo are sitting in a room chatting.

"You know Aragorn, your son Frodo is just so cute, but what made name him Frodo?" Daphne asks.

"Well, if it wasn't for Frodo, I wouldn't be king." He answers.

"Like that's a good reason." Shaggy comments.

"Daddy, can I go with you to mount Doo?" Little Frodo asks.

Every one chuckles slightly.

"It's Mount Doom, and I think you are a little to you for that." Aragorn answers.

"Aww, pwease?" The four year old asks again.

"Maybe next year." Aragorn laughs.

The young boy ponders his father's words for a moment then smiles and says, "Okay!"

"Why don't you go play with Sheila?" Aragorn suggests to his son.

The boy just smiles and waves goodbye.

"Who is Sheila?" Fred asks.

"Oh she is my Basset Hound that Frodo loves to play with whenever he comes to visit his grand father." Legolas explains.

"Ris re Relvish?" Scooby asks.

"Uh-huh." The Elf replies.

"Rake re ro rer!" Scooby says as he stands up like a zombie.

Every one laughs.

"How many Elvish dogs do you have here?" Daphne asks. "About, eighty." Legolas replies.

"Rive re rall rof rem!" Scooby exclaims.

"Well, I guess I better start my daily runs around the castle." Shaggy says as he starts to leave.

"Shaggy we have been here for a day and you haven't been running at all." Daphne states.

"I know; that's why I'm going to start it." Shaggy replies.

"Well, why are you running anyway?" Velma asks.

"I, like, need to keep in shape for running from all those Orks." Is the reply.

"I have some things to do too." Sam says getting up from the table.

"What's that?" Daphne asks.

"I have a few letters to write." Is the reply, "Rosie must be worried sick."

"That's right." Frodo agrees, "We did leave on such short notice."

"Then, I have to also write something to the city council." Sam continues.

"Of course," Freddie remembers, "you're the mayor of Hobbiton."

"How'd you know?" asks Sam.

"Like, we told you, Hobbit;" replies Shaggy, "we're from the future."

"This could be an interesting adventure." Gimli states.

"I suppose we better get ready for tomorrow." Fred says.

"You're right, Freddie." Velma says getting up and grabbing Daphne's arm. "Bye everybody see you later. Come on, Daph." And pulls her friend out of the room. "Velma," Daphne protests, "what's going on?" "If we're going to go on a journey that is going to be as dangerous portrayed in the movies, we better change out of these skirts."

"Into what?"

"Pants." Replies Velma pushing Daphne into her room.

"What?" Daphne asks.

Velma ignores Daphne and calls the maids in. They come in with two pairs of horrible looking brown pants.

"Velma!" Daphne shouts, "I can't wear those horrible things, they'll totally clash with my purple shirt!"

Velma rolls her eyes paying no attention to Daphne and says, "I'll be in my room if you need me." Velma goes in to her adjoining room.

"_I think I'll take a bath first._" Daphne thinks to herself. The young woman grabs a towel from her closet goes into her bathroom. As soon as Daphne Comes out of the bath she raps a towel around her and stick her head into Velma's room and ask Velma, "Velma, do you have and purple dye with you?" then the bespectacled brunette answers sarcastically "No, I haven't dyed my hair purple lately." Then Velma notices that that Daphne has the towel around her and says "Why do you want to take a bath in it?"

The red head rolls her eyes and says "Please Vel?"

The short girl laughs and says, "Sorry Daph I'm fresh out."

"Velma, stop kidding around!" Daphne laughs. "I really need that dye!"

"But, why?"

"I want to see if I can dye those horrible pants purple to match my shirt." Daphne replies.

Velma starts to laugh again. Daphne frowns when she sees this and asks "What so darn, funny Velma?"

Velma calms down but is still slightly laughing.

"Well, do you have any?" Daphne asks.

"No, what would I be doing with purple dye?" Is the reply.

"Whatever." Daphne sighs slamming the door. "Whoever designed these pants had terrible fashion tastes. I'll ask someone else."

"I agree with you their Daph, they are kind of shabby." Velma remarks sitting down. She reaches for a knapsack and begins to start packing when a cry comes from the neighboring room, "Does anybody have some purple dye?" "Yes," Comments Velma, "that's sure to get their attention."

Daphne goes into her room to get dressed. Just there is a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Daphne calls.

"It's me, Freddie. Can I come in?" Fred asks.

"Hold on, I'm almost finished dressing." Daphne calls. "Okay, you can come in, the door is unlocked."

Freddie comes in with a sword in his hand. Daphne steps back and screams slightly.

"What's that for, Freddie?" She asks in a shaky voice.

"It's to protect me from the Orks." Fred answers.

"Wouldn't it be easier with a machine gun?" Daphne asks.

Fred laughs slightly and says, "It's okay. Well I'd better be going, I'm going to practice sword fighting with Shaggy. "

"Shaggy has a sword, too?" Daphne asks.

"Yep." Freddie replies.

"Oh boy!" Daphne laughs.

They both laugh. "I'll be out in a few minutes, maybe I'll watch the tournament." Daphne says jokingly. "Okay, bye!" Fred calls as he goes out the door.

Daphne sits down on her bed and grabs a comb that is on her dresser. After she is done combing, she goes into Velma's room and says, "Velma, do you want to go outside with me, Fred and Shaggy are going to have a sword fight and I thought it might be fun to watch?" Daphne asks.

"Sure, I'll be right with you." Velma calls from the bathroom. She comes out and says, "Okay, I'm all ready to go!" "Okay, come on." Daphne smiles.

The two run down the stairs to a quaint little courtyard lined with green shrubs, roses and various other flowers. There are already other a few Elves and men gathered in the center watching the two little Hobbits battling each other. Upon making their way into the center of the small crowd, Velma and Daphne look around. Fred stands a few feet away from Shaggy holding in one hand a sword and a shield in the other; both, of which, he can barely pick up. Shaggy, however, choosing this time of his life to be sensible, bares only plain armor and a dagger, which compared to his present height, is large enough to be a regular sword.

"Give me a moment, Shag." Freddie strains trying to lift his sword, "I'll be right with you."

"Like, give it up Fred." Shaggy calls back, "You're never going to get that thing off the ground!"

"No way!" the blond Hobbit yells at his friend.

"I guess Fred is really trying to be like the gladiators." Velma jokes. Daphne smiles then her eyes notice the other Hobbits and Gandalf in one corner along with Scooby. "Come on." She says pulling Velma behind her, "Let's go watch with Scooby."

"Hey, look!" Sam says as he sees his the girls coming, "Her come the girls."

"Hi, fellas." Greets Daphne as she and Velma join the small group.

"Daphne, I've been looking all over for you!" a voice calls out. Everyone turns to see Pippin running up the garden path with a small container in his hand. Upon meeting his companions, he says, "Arwen heard your weird cry for purple dye and asked me to give this to you since you were no where to be found."

"They have purple dye?" Daphne asks surprisingly, "See, Velma? It pays to be weird. But then, you would be rich."

"Ha ha ha." Velma replies, "What surprises me is the fact that your little scheme worked."

"Yet, you would have wasted your entire fortune taking those biyearly eye exams and paying for those high prescriptioned glasses." Daphne jokes further. Feeling fed up, Velma playfully lifts her hand to hit Daphne. However, Daphne snatches Velma's glasses off her face and puts them on.

"Hey, Daphne!" Shaggy yells, who had been overhearing the conversation while Fred was still attempting to lift his sword, "Aren't you going to ask 'you wouldn't hit a woman with gasses on, would you?"

"Are you kidding?" Daphne calls back, "With her vision, how can she even hit me?"

Afterwards, Daphne and Velma decide to go back to their rooms. "That fight sure was fun wasn't it?" Daphne remarks as they go up the hallway. "Yeah, Freddie looked so silly trying to lift up his sword!" Velma giggles, "And he never got it more than three inches off the ground!" "Good thing Legolas handed him that dagger." Daphne sighs. "Yeah," comments Velma, "but by the look in Fred's eyes, he didn't appreciate it."

"I wonder why Fred doesn't like Legolas." Ponders Daphne.

"Oh, I bet he has his reasons." Velma smiles.

After a while, a maid enters the room and announces that dinner is to be served.

During the meal, the main conversation revolves around Fred and his 'giant' sword.

Afterwards, everyone adjourns to the drawing room where they relax and joke more about Fred's little courtyard scene. Daphne finally gets time to dye her pants and wastes no time in doing so. Velma, who had found Elvish to be quite an interesting language, settles down with a few books while Legolas teaches her the language's fundamentals. Scooby and Shaggy find their way into the kitchen and develop a taste for Elvish cooking—much to the dismay of the head chief. Fred gets pulled into what appears to be a gymnasium by Aragorn and is given a few brief lessons on sword fighting.

After an hour or two, Gandalf suggests that they retire for the night. "But why?" Pippin whines. "It's quite obvious." Merry replies before Gandalf, "We have to get up early, and the only way to do it is to go to bed early. Didn't you learn anything from our first journey?"

Sam gets up from the table he was sitting at with a few envelopes in his hands. Walking over to Aragorn he says, "Could I have someone deliver these letters back to Hobbiton?"

"Sure." The king replies, "I'll send a messenger first thing in the morning."

"Like, there'll be no need for that." Shaggy says as he and Scooby enter the room. They had overheard the conversation and want a good excuse to go back to Hobbiton. "Like, Scooby and I gladly volunteer. Right ol' buddy?" "Ruh-huh!" the Great Dane barks.

"And we can, like, stay in Hobbiton and take in the sights, and food. Eh, Scoob?" "Ruh-huh!" Scooby barks licking his lips, "Respecially rhe rood!" "And encounter Orks and other terrible things all by yourselves?" Velma jokes, "Shaggy you're so brave."

"On second thought, maybe going with you guys may be a better idea." Shaggy quakes, "Right Scoob?"

"Ruh-huh." Whimpers Scooby.

"I thought you would agree with me." Velma grins.

Pippin tries to get Gandalf to let him stay up however, it is unsuccessful.

"But, Gandalf," Pippin asks, "why can't I stay up and watch the Flintstones?" "Pippin, televisions haven't been invented yet, how could you stay up and watch it anyway?" Daphne asks.

"I don't know, but it sounded like a good idea." Pippin says.

"Hey, Pippin." Merry starts. "Where did you here about these 'Flintstones'."

"The Hobbits from the future told me." Pippin says.

"Like, we told ya, Hobbit:" Shaggy complains, "when we were in the future we weren't Hobbits."

"I know, but it sounded good that way." Pippin replies.

"Enough of that!" Gandalf scolds quieting everyone down, "Now let's all get to bed and get a good night's sleep."

Every goes to bed. Just before Shaggy goes to sleep he calls out, "Goodnight, sleep tight and don't let the Orks bite and if they do bite them back." He lets out a big yawn and goes to sleep.

A/N: "Hey Velma," Daphne's voice comes through the open adjoining door, "Are you excited about the journey tomorrow?" "I guess so." Velma replies, "It's going to be a lot different than our usual mysteries."

"Besides the fact that we're Hobbits and don't have the Mystery Machine?" Daphne continues.

"Yeah," a voice comes from the doorway, "I miss the old van." Velma instantly sits up. "Who's there?" she asks.

"Fred." Is the reply, "And Shag's here too"

"Rand Rooby-Doo Roo!" rings out a bark.

"As well as us Hobbits." Says Frodo.

"I suppose none of us can sleep." Concludes Daphne as she enters Velma's room.

"You got that right." Merry replies.

"Too bad television isn't invented yet." Pippin sulks, "I would sure like to see the Flintstones and maybe Tom and Jerry."

"Another future production?" Sam asks.

"Yep."

"Do I still hear voices?" a loud voice calls through the darkness of the hallway. Everyone gasps as Gandalf's tall figure comes out of the darkness. "Now shut up!" he yells at the poor Hobbits, "Go to bed so Dream Dog can update us and everyone else can read us and review." The other Hobbits run off to their rooms and into their beds. All, that is, except for Pippin.

"Come on, Pippin, so other people can read an review." Urges Gandalf.

"Okay, bye love ya all!" Pippin calls out, "Read the story and review! Read the chapter, review! Read and review!"

Noticing that Pippin appearantly not going anywhere, Gandalf grabs him by his collar and drags him off to his room. Pippin however, does not shut up, "Bye!" he calls, "Send a nice review! Review as soon as possible! Bye!"

Real A/N: Hello all you wonderful readers! I'm sorry to say that it might take a while for me to update my chapters because school just started. But I will write whenever I can. So do not worry!

Lucy Rainbow - Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story. But I have to tell you that my story isn't really a romance story about Daphne and Legolas. It's more like Daphne has a crush on Legolas. Anyway, thanks for the review! You rock!

Scooby Freak - Thanks for reviewing! Legolas and Aragorn my favorite characters also. You rock too!

Reviewer- Thank so much for review!!! I'm glad you like my story!! You rock three!

Fghdf—Thanks for reviewing! You rock four!!


	5. The Journey Begins

As the sun rises over the beautiful city of Rivendale as all the Hobbits, except for Velma; get out of their beds.

Daphne peeks her head into Velma's room and says, "Hey, Velma, today's the big day! Get up!" Velma just turns over and gets into a more comfortable position.

Daphne walks over to Velma's and pulls down the covers to reveal that Velma in her clothes. "Velma, why did you sleep in your clothes?" Daphne asks. "Well, I thought that if I was already dressed I could sleep longer." Velma answers.

"Well, it sure worked, we are a hour late, now get up!" Daphne urges "Okay! Okay!" Velma complains. Velma gets up and walks away with Daphne. "Here put this on." Daphne calls tossing a green bundle to her friend, "Legolas gave us these cloaks to wear." In a few moments they meet up with everyone except for Shaggy. "Where are Shaggy and Scooby-Doo?" Gandalf asks. "They're packing food." Daphne answers. "But they have been packing food since two o'clock in the morning!" Legolas comments. "Strange isn't it?" Daphne shrugs.

"Well, I better drag them out of there before they pack up the entire kitchen." Fred laughs. "You would have to be a miracle worker to do that." Daphne jokes. "I'll try my best!" Fred says as he goes into the kitchen. About twenty minutes later Fred drags out Shaggy and Scooby. "Hey, like let go!" Shaggy complains. "Reah!" Scooby agrees. "Look, we have to go." Fred says sternly.

"But—"

"Come on!" Fred interrupts Shaggy.

"We have to get going!" Fred persists. Scooby and Shaggy start whimpering and crying like crazy. "Oh, don't be such scardy cats." Daphne complains. Scooby and Shaggy start acting like cats. "Stop, being such chickens." Velma says, very annoyed. Scooby and Shaggy start acting like chickens. "Oh, stop being such idiots!" says Daphne who is fed up. Just then Fred calls out to Shaggy, "You don't have to act for that one, you just have to be your natural self." Shaggy crosses his arms in anger. "Just kidding!" Fred says nicely. Shaggy smiles. "Now, let's get going." Gandalf orders. "Okay!" Daphne says happily.

They head out the door of the beautiful palace. The dangerous journey begins. The shadow of fear falls over them as they discover that there are more faceless freaks.

"Face less freaks, Orks, and all that other creepy stuff, Oh Crap. Face less freaks, Orks, and all that other creepy stuff, Oh Crap." Shaggy chants.

"Race ress reaks, rorks, rand rall rat rother reepy ruff, Roh Rap." Scooby parrots.

"Jeepers, this is creepy, but it's still kind of Groovy." Daphne says as she looks around.

"Jinkies, this place is so interesting." Velma exclaims.

"Ewww!" Daphne screams. "What? What's the matter?" Fred asks. "Look what I stepped in." Daphne says in disgust as she points to her foot. Velma examines the substance on the bottom of Daphne's foot and then says, "It looks like blood.... But it is kind of gooey." "Gross, I stepped into gooey blood, how do I get myself into these thing?" Daphne murmurs to her self. "It's Ork blood." Legolas states. "Yuck! Don't tell me I stepped in Ork blood?" Daphne asks. "I'm afraid so." Legolas answers. "Oh, this is so embarrassing." Daphne says. "Let's get moving." Aragorn suggest. "Good idea." Legolas agrees.

They leave the puddle of gooey Ork blood and head northwest.

"Like, can we stop to eat?" Shaggy asks.

"Not yet." Gandalf

A few moments later, Shaggy asks again, "Like, can we eat now?"

"No."

About two minutes later Shaggy asks the same question and then the same question five minutes later.

"Like—" before Shaggy could finish his sentence Gandalf says in a stern voice "The answer in NO!"

"Okay." Shaggy says in a meek voice. About half an hour later Shaggy says, "Like, Gandalf?" "For the last time, we can't stop to eat yet." Gandalf states. "Okay, but I, like, wanted to ask you where the closest bathroom is." Gandalf smiles and says, "We don't have bathrooms here in Middle Earth." "Hmm, what's a Bathroom?" Pippin asks. "It's a place where you—Oh, forget it." Fred says. "Here you would go to a out house." Aragorn explains. "Okay...so, like, where's the closest outhouse?" Shaggy asks again. "There wouldn't be one until the next town." Legolas replies. "How far is that?" Shaggy inquires. "I'd say about seventy miles." Aragorn answers. Shaggy gulps really hard. "You could always go in the bushes." Freddie chuckles. "Uh, that's okay." Shaggy quivers, "I can wait."

Once it gets dark Gandalf suggest that they rest until morning. "I will stand guard for a while then Legolas will take over." "Excuse me Gandalf but can I stand guard for a while?" Fred asks, who was trying to impress Daphne. "Well, I guess you can go after Legolas." Gandalf answers. "No! Uh... I mean, can't I replace Legolas?" Fred asks. "Is that okay with you Legolas?" Gandalf inquires. "Sure, let the little guy get his chance." Legolas says. "Okay, I guess that would be fine." Gandalf says.

They settle down by a bunch of trees and rocks that made a little shelter. "I have a blanket in my knapsack." Daphne states. "Good, it can get quite cold here at night." Aragorn remarks. Daphne pulls out the blanket and since it is not cold yet they sit on it.

"I suggest that we make a small fire for a while." Gimli says. "Okay, Scooby, Shaggy go get some fire wood." Velma orders. "Like, no way, man! This place is full of Orks and faceless freak!" Shaggy yells. "Reah!" Scooby agrees. "Would you it for a Scooby snack?" Velma asks. "Ruh-uh!" Scooby answers. "How 'bout two Scooby snacks?" Velma inquires. Scooby and shaggy get a little tempted but the decline, "Like, no way!"

"How about the Middle Earth Scooby snacks?" Velma says waving a box that says 'Middle Earth Scooby Snacks' in front of their faces.

"Huh?" Shaggy asks.

"They're the best this side of Rivendale!" Daphne adds.

"Okay!" Shaggy agrees happily. Velma throws the each one Scooby snack and the two head off into the forest.

"Like, I think we almost have enough wood." Shaggy says as he picks up a few little sticks.

"Reah, reah!" Scooby agrees.

"Like, you look over there for some logs." Shaggy says as he points to some bushes.

"Rokay." Scooby goes over to the bushes, when all of a sudden when Shaggy's back was turned a pair of ugly looking hands grab Scooby from behind. "Relp!!" Scooby screams, but before Shaggy could find out what happened Scooby was out of sight.

"Scooby!" Shaggy calls. "Scooby-Doo, where are you?"

Shaggy runs back to came yelling for help. Once he reaches camp, "Scooby's missing! Scooby's missing!" "What?" the rest of the gang asks in unison. "What's he missing?" Pippin asks. "His body." Shaggy answers, but he didn't know what he was saying because he was too worried.

"That ought to be a interesting sight." Pippin comment.

"No, I mean, like, he is gone, vanished into thin air!" Shaggy says.

"Are you sure he's not just playing a trick on you?" Daphne asks.

"If he was playing a trick on me would he yell 'Relp'?" Shaggy asks.

"I guess not." Velma says.

Just then Gandalf comes down from where he was keeping watch and says that he saw some Orks carrying something in a bag. "It must be Scooby they have in the bag!" Shaggy exclaims. "Like, Gandalf, was the bag yelling 'Relp'?" "I'm not sure but I did hear something like that." Gandalf states. "We have to go look for him!" Shaggy insists. "I guess we have to split up." Gandalf says. "I'll go with Legolas!" Daphne quickly buds in. "Daphne can I speak with you in private?" Asks Freddie, who looks very mad. "Sure." Daphne says calmly. Fred leads Daphne behind a large tree. "Daphne, I don't like you flirting around with that Legolas guy." Fred says. "You know Freddie, you look so cute when you are mad." Daphne says with a smile. Fred blushes slightly then says, "Daphne, I'm serious."

"Are, you jealous?" Daphne asks.

"Well, I...uh....um....uh," Fred stutters, "uh...the others are waiting for us." Daphne smiles and goes back to the others.

"We've decided that we should go save Scooby tomorrow, if not, we would be tired and most likely get captured our selves." Gandalf announces as Fred and Daphne arrive back to camp.

"We will get up early and rescue him." Aragorn states. "I'm sure they won't hurt him."

"If they do I'll walk right up to they a punch them in the eye!" Shaggy says.

"Shaggy, Ork are very dangerous." Velma says.

"Okay, I'll just kick them in the butt." Shaggy replies. Velma smiles then says, "Let's go to bed."

They all go to bed except for Gandalf who was being lookout. At least seven hours later Gandalf wakes up Fred so that he could start guard duty. Fred yawns and gets up. He goes over to the place where Gandalf was sitting.

Before Gandalf goes to bed he puts his hand of Fred's shoulder and says, "Be careful the night is full of evil. Do not fall asleep for you will put all of us in danger."

After a few hours, Freddie slumps over in his seat with his head in his hands. Trying to keep awake, he stares out into the brush and using his imagination, he pictures the shadows as different things. However, the stillness of the night takes its toll on him. Fred listens to the sounds of the night creatures as they sing him off to sleep.

A/N: Hello! Sorry I took so long and it's still kind of short compared to my other chapters but I've been a bit busy! The next chapter will be longer...I hope. So don't kill me, I'll update as soon as possible.


	6. A Fingertip Away From Death

"Fred! Wake up! Get up!" Daphne says as she tries to wake up Fred who was sleeping on guard duty.

"What? What do you want?" Fred asks sleepily.

"Fredrick Jones do you realize that you were sleeping on guard duty?" Asks Daphne, who is very angry.

"Uh, sorry." Fred says meekly.

"Oh, you are hopeless." Daphne says as she crosses her arms.

"Look, I'm really sorry." Fred persists.

"Do you realize that if a Ork came during the night we would all be dead?" Daphne shouts.

"I couldn't help it, I just dozed of." Fred explains. "You know you look beautiful today."

"Flattery will get you no where." Daphne says.

"I'm really sorry." Fred says.

"Oh, come on, we have to go rescue Scooby." Says Daphne, who is very annoyed.

They go down to where the rest are waiting. "We are going to split up." Gandalf says.

"Hey that's my line!" Fred exclaims.

"Just be quiet, Fred." Daphne says. "What ever you say." Fred says. Daphne just sighs.

"Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Merry and Pippin go one way. Fred and Legolas go another. Aragorn, Gimli, Frodo, Sam and I will go another path." Gandalf states. "We are going to a town called Farimdon."

"Okay!" Velma says eagerly.

They head off separate ways.

Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Merry and Pippin go east and then turn north. Fred and Legolas go diagonally west the turn east. Aragorn, Gimli Sam, Frodo and Gandalf directly north.

"Do you know the way to the town we are going to?" Daphne asks.

"Yes." Merry answers.

"Good, I wouldn't want to get lost around here." Daphne comments.

"Yeah!" Shaggy remarks. "You know, I still need touse the bathroom."

"Shaggy, you are disgusting." Daphne scolds.

"I still want to know what a bathroom is." Pippin says.

"You're disgusting too!" Merry exclaims.

"You think I'm disgusting? Do you know what your mother ate yesterday?" Pippin asks.

"What?" Merry inquires.

"How should I know, I don't even know your mom." Pippin states.

"Stop fighting you two." Velma starts. "We have to find that town."

"You know, she's starting to sound like Gandalf." Pippin remarks.

"Yeah, maybe they're related." Merry says.

Meanwhile, on the path that Fred and Legolas are walking.

Fred glares at Legolas. "_Oh man! Why on Middle Earth did have to get stuck with this guy?_"Fred thinks. "_And I wish I knew why Daphne likes him so much._" Fred looks a Legolas's long hair and his tall figure. "_So he's handsome, I still don't see what's so great about him_." The young Hobbit thinks. "_I hope we reach the town soon._" Just then Fred hears a noise that sound a bit like Orks.

"L-L-Legolas, was that a Ork?" Fred asks nervously holding onto the handle of his sword.

"Do not be afraid, it's nothing but a wild animal." Legolas says.

"Oh…uh, I knew that." Fred says, trying to sound manly.

Legolas lets out a slight laugh.

"Hey! Whom are you laughing at?" Fred asks.

"Oh, nobody." Legolas says.

Fred glares at Legolas again. _"I bet he was laughing at me." _Fred thinks. He starts to walk a little faster. Then Fred start to think when he fell asleep when he was supposed to be on guard duty, "_Boy, that was stupid! Now Daphne likes Legolas even more._" Fred stops for a moment and looks around, in the distance he can see the town.

"_Now, wouldn't it be nice if I entered the town saying that an Ork captured Legolas? I wonder where I can hire an Ork?_"Fred thinks."_I'd pay a million dollars just to not see him around!_" About half an hour later they reach the town. They rest are waiting for them.

"Finally you got here. We were beginning to think some thing happened." Daphne starts. "But I guess with Legolas around you would be okay."

"Yeah, I can trust Legolas to protect me." Fred says sarcastically.

"Okay, we are going to split up again so that we can search the town, if Scooby is not in this one he will most likely be in the next town." Gandalf says.

"So, who is going with who?" Daphne asks.

"Fred will go with Daphne." Gandalf starts.

"Just, my kind of plan." Fred comments under his breath.

"Velma will go with Pippin." Gandalf says.

"This ought to be a million laughs." Velma remarks.

"Legolas and Gimli will go together. Aragorn will go with Frodo and Sam. Shaggy and Merry will go with me." Gandalf finishes.

"Like, okay!" Shaggy salutes. "We have to find Scooby!"

"Let's get off then!" Gimli exclaims waving his axe in the air.

"Uh… Gandalf?" Fred starts. "Um…which is the quietest path?"

"The one going east and then turning north." Gandalf says.

"Daphne and I will take that path." Fred says nervously.

"Okay, it is that path right over there." Gandalf says as he points to a small path.

"Okay." Fred smiles and leads Daphne down the path. Once Fred and Daphne are deep into the path Fred suggests that they sit down on a log for a little while. "Daphne." Fred says as he takes a deep breath. "Yeah, Fred?" Asks Daphne quietly. "Well, I…I…I want to tell you… I…well, are you really serious about Legolas?" Freddie stutters. "Well, Freddie to be honest with you …I…That's none of your business!" Daphne snaps, standing up.

"Well then. I'll be honest with YOU. I don't like that guy!" Fred starts to shout. "I…don't like you to be with him."

"Well, why not?" Daphne asks calmly.

"Because…that's none of your business." Fred starts to shout again. "Why the heck did we have to come to Middle Earth?! Why the heck did you have to buy that stupid ring?! Huh?"

Tears start to come out of Daphne's eyes. "Oh, Freddie…I…I don't want to be here just as much as you do…but…I." Daphne says between sobs. Fred comes up to Daphne and gives her a gentle hug. "I'm sorry Daphne it's that I…." Fred trails of. They sit down on a rock. "Come on, the others will be waiting for us." Fred says after a few moments of silence. "Okay, I guess that you are right." Daphne says as she smiles slightly. Fred helps Daphne up.

They walk down the path, both of them very quiet. All of a sudden, a gigantic Ork jumps at them from the bushes. Just then, Daphne pulls a bow and arrow from behind her cloak and shoots the Ork squarely in forehead. The Ork falls dead. Fred's jaw drops and he says in awe, "How did you learn to shoot so well, Daphne?"

"Legolas gave me lessons back at Rivendale." Daphne says calmly.

"You were taking lessons from Legolas?" Fred asks with a worried look on his face, "Alone?"

Daphne grins at Freddie and punches him playfully in the stomach. "Well, Arwen was giving you cooking lessons, alone." Daphne states.

"Yeah, but she is married." Fred says.

"That's all the more reasons for you to not be with her." Daphne smiles.

"Oh, whatever." Fred remarks. Daphne smiles and then they walk of down the path a get closer and closer to saving Scooby.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy calls out, "Where are you?"

"Not so loud." Gandalf scolds, "we can't risk getting caught."

Shaggy puts his hands in his pockets in disgust. Just then, his fingers come across a small whistle. He pulls it out and looks at it. It is a dog whistle. Shaggy grins, his light brown eyes narrow and sparkle with delight. He then takes the whistle to his lips and blows. It is followed by two long, melodious, lonely howls from a nearby small house.

"This way!" Yells Shaggy in delight running in the direction of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" Velma asks Pippin who is raiding a nearby vegetable garden. "Sure did." Her companion replies, "What do you suppose it was?"

"I know that howl anywhere." Velma smiles.

"Oh?"

"Yes!" Velma laughs, "It's Scooby! Come on!" She calls as she runs into the center of town.

"Hey!" Pippin yells dumping a pile of vegetables into his pack, "Wait for me! Darn! You made me drop a cabbage!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up, Freddie!" Daphne exclaims as she and Fred dash down the town's narrow and dark alleyways.

"Right behind you, Daph." The blond Hobbit calls back, anxiously.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy exclaims with glee as his Great Dane comes running happily to him and jumps in his welcoming arms. Shaggy looks up and notices Sheila, the Elvish Basset Hound, waddling steadily towards them. Just then, Legolas and Gimli arrive. Sheila runs and then jumps into Legolas's arms. "Sheila?" Legolas starts. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you guys here and when Scooby was captured I saved him but we could not find a way out of the town." Sheila answers in a clear voice.

Their little talk is interrupted by the cheerful cry of Daphne, "I killed and Ork! I killed and Ork!"

"Good job!" Legolas compliments her; "We should have those lessons more often. It was fun! "

"Yeah." Replies Daphne in a dreamy voice.

"Oh no you don't!" Fred's voice roars out in the small room.

"Scooby!" Velma exclaims running in, "You're okay!"

"Rof roarse!" Scooby smiles.

"Okay, now that we're all together again," Pippin starts, "let's get out of here!"

"Huh?" asks Merry.

"Orks are coming." A voice comes from the door. Everyone turns to see Aragorn standing with Frodo and Sam, "An entire army is marching into the city right now. They'll be here pretty soon."

"Zoinks!" exclaims Shaggy, "Let's get out of here." He and Scooby make a dash for the door.

"Hold on there, you chickens." Daphne says stopping them.

"Like, we're not chickens…" Shaggy contradicts, "we're Hobbits."

"What's the difference?" asks an annoyed Fred, rolling his eyes.

"Is there any way of holding them off?" Gimli asks.

"No." is the reply.

"Unless…" Velma says in deep thought.

'Unless what?" Aragorn asks.

"Oh no!" Shaggy exclaims, "No way! Whenever you like, talk like that, it means that you have a plan and Scoob and me are going to be used as bait. Like, we will not have it!"

"You haven't even heard my plan yet!" Velma yells.

"And, like whatever it is I don't like it." Shaggy says crossing his arms.

"Oh whatever." Velma says giving up, "Does anyone have a box of matches?"

"Like, I've got a lighter." Replies Shaggy.

"That wouldn't do."

"What on Middle Earth are you doing with a lighter anyway?" inquires Daphne, "You don't smoke."

"At the present, no." answers Shaggy, "But Aragorn is teaching me to smoke a pipe."

"Yeah, but what were you doing with a lighter to begin with?" Daphne questions.

"Well, I was for our last mystery, I was going to set the ghost's costume on fire." Shaggy answers.

"Whatever." Velma sighs.

"I've got some matches," Gandalf says handing the box to Velma.

"So, uh, what's your plan?" Fred asks.

"Simple," Velma replies, "we'll blow them off the face of Middle Earth."

"Huh?" the others ask.

"I'll explain later." Velma replies, "here's what we're going to do: Gandalf, you Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Sheila, Gimli, Fred and Daphne get out of town; Shaggy, Scooby, Merry and Pippin and I will distract the Orks."

"And what about me?" Aragorn inquires, smiling. "I don't want to be left out of the action."

"You cover us." Is the reply.

"I still don't see why you want matches instead of a lighter." Fred ponders.

"You'll see."

"The coast is clear." Declares Gandalf, "Let's go." The small band quickly runs out of the house and into the forest.

"Now what?" asks Aragorn.

"Take this whistle." Instructs Velma, "Climb up onto the roof. When you see the Orks coming near the old flourmill, whistle. And don't worry if no sound comes from it."

Aragorn just takes the whistle and nods. He then climbs onto the roof of a nearby house.

"Come with me." Velma calls to her companions. The Hobbits quickly run through the town and into the old abandoned flourmill.

"It's dusty in here." Comments Merry. "That's exactly why we're here." Continues Velma.

"So, like, what do we do now?" Shaggy asks.

"Reah!" agrees Scooby.

Velma takes a sack of flour, opens it and spills it's contents into the air. "Make this place even more dusty."

"Come on, Merry!" Pippin calls spilling flour all over the place, "This is fun!"

"You think I don't know that!" the other Hobbit replies.

"Like, you know what?" Shaggy jokes, "this place is starting to look worse than my bedroom!"

"Reah!" Scooby chuckles, "Rand rour redroom ris really rad!"

A few minutes later, the dust particles in the building get to be too thick that the little gang have to make their way to a back window. "Why aren't we at the door?" Merry asks coughing up some dust. "Because the Orks are going to come in the door." Replies Velma. Just then, a long howl came from Scooby. "They're coming!" Pippin exclaims.

"Quick," Velma instructs, "you guys take some of those sacks to the window and wait for me there."

"Okay." Shaggy says picking up a sack, "But, like, what are you going to do?"

"Get their attention." Velma calls as she runs out the door.

Velma quickly dashes down a few streets until she sees a band of Orks coming her way. Searching around in the coble stones, she finds one that is loose and pulls it out. She waits. A few seconds later, the leader of the band comes into views. Velma quickly takes aim and chucks the stone at him missing his head by one foot. The leader quickly looks in the direction that the stone came from and notices Velma with a big grin on her face.

"Hey you stupid Orks!" she yells at them, "Looking for me?"

"You gets half-ling with funny thing on face!" he yells at his followers.

"Boy, do you sound stupid!" Velma mocks him, "You sound like you flunked pre-school phonics!"

The lead Ork draws his sword, motions his band to follow him, and runs toward Velma. Velma smiles then heads off in the direction of the flourmill. She runs a few paces ahead, stops mocks and jeers her chasers, then continues.

Upon entering the mill, Velma quickly runs through the building and out the back window to her companions.

"Like, are they coming?" Shaggy asks.

"Yes." Replies Velma coughing up some dust, "Quickly, throw the rest of the flour in!"

Merry and Pippin quickly do so as Scooby can cut through the thick sacks with his claws.

Seconds later, the Orks arrive. "It's dusty here!" one exclaims. "An' dark!" comments another. "Quiet!" the leader scolds, "they in here. I smell them." Just then, the sound of a match lighting his heard. The Orks look around in the blinding dust and see a faint flame flickering in the distance.

"You know what this is?" Velma asks them, "It's a match which I have just lighted."

An 'oooooh' echoes amongst the crowd.

"And do you know what I'm going to do with it?" Velma questions them further.

"No." is the reply.

"I'm going to blow you to Kingdom Come!" Velma laughs evilly.

Instantly, Scooby and Shaggy, who had been standing by the door, close the door and lock the Orks in.

"You would dare not!" the lead Ork yells.

"Oh yeah?" Merry and Pippin joke.

"Watch me!" Velma yells back. She quickly throws the match into the building. Seconds later, an enormous explosion occurs.

"What was that?" Fred exclaims watching a column of smoke rise from the town.

"I think Velma just murdered a bunch of Orks." Replies Daphne.

"Boy, I never thought Velma would resort to something like homicide." Fred says, shaking his head.

"Well that's fine with me," Gimli says, "but where are they now?"

"Right here!" a voice calls from behind them.

Everyone turns to see Velma, Scooby, Shaggy, Merry, Pippin, and Aragorn coming towards them.

"What the heck happened?" asks Freddie.

"Velma blew a bunch of Orks sky high!" cheers Pippin.

"Reah!" barks Scooby, "riy righ!"

"Wow!" laughs Merry, "That was so incredible! I had no idea that you can make a explosion like." "Yeah!" Pippin agrees.

While everyone chatters about Velma's explosion, Scooby pulls Sheila aside into a romantic part of the woods. He is madly in love with her. "Reila, rou rare reautiful." Scooby smile.

"Thank you, Scooby." Sheila says. "You are pretty handsome yourself."

"Ri rove rou." Scooby starts as he stick his head out to kiss her. "Ri roved rou rince Ri rirst ret rou." Sheila falls back and Scooby was about to jump on her but he sees she has a big scar on her chest.

"Rhat rappend ro rou rour rest?" Scooby asks, concerned.

"It happened a long time ago, I got it from a fight with an Ork. I was defending my previous owner." Sheila answer, she seems depressed. "He was a human, he died during that fight. I was just a puppy I couldn't really defend him." She sighs. A tear escapes from her eye.

"Raw, rat's ro rad." Scooby sympathizes. "Come on Scooby, let's go to the others." Sheila suggests. "Rokay." Scooby says sadly, he is sad because he feels sorry for Sheila.

"We better go back and make sure there are no Orks left" Aragorn says.

"Like, I bet it's going to look a lot bloodier than Hiroshima and Nagasaki." Shaggy comments.

As the group head towards the flourmill, they notice that the surrounding ground is heavily moistened with blood. Everywhere they step, a pool of blood quickly fills their footprints.

Gimli looks around him and remarks, "You know, Legolas?" he starts, "Velma killed here more Orks with one blow than you ever will in one battle."

"Oh stop exaggerating!" Legolas laughs, "You're still mad just because I kill more Orks that you do!"

"Humph!" Gimli grunts in disgust.

"Legolas is right, Gimli, I didn't kill _that_ many Orks." Velma says modestly.

"But, you did get a lot." Legolas smiles.

"Velma," Daphne says putting an arm around her friend's shoulders, "I think you've been working for NASA for a bit too long."

Velma looks around at the remains, which lay around her. Everywhere there is blood and not a building for several yards. All that's left of the mill and its trapped Orks is wood the size of toothpicks, blood, and pieces of flesh and metal.

"This place looks worse than a grave yard." Comments Freddie.

"Yeah." Agrees Shaggy, "Another good reason for us to leave. Like, right here and now."

"I suppose we should go now." Gandalf instructs.

The small band looks one last time at their surroundings as they leave. "Do you suppose that this is how things are going to look for the rest of the journey." Daphne asks Fred. "Possibly." Is the reply, "Provided that this is going to be exactly like the books and movies."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they leave the town's ruins they get back on they're freaky journey. They pass by scary-looking trees and villages. They stop in a large village to rest for an hour or so.

"Boy, am I tired!" Daphne exclaim as she sits down on a patch of grass. "Like, me to!" Shaggy yawn as he and Fred lie down next to Daphne. Scooby and Sheila curl up in the sun. Everybody relaxes. After half an hour of sleeping they get up to eat some of the food Shaggy packed back in Rivendale. "Hey, this is pretty good!" Fred exclaims as he eats some breads. "Reah, reah!" Scooby agrees as he dumps a chunk into his mouth. "Rehehehe!"

"Hey, stop hogging all the food!" Daphne complains. "I may want to keep my girlish figure but I'm starved!" Fred chuckles slightly when he hears this.

Scooby and Sheila are rolling in the grass together. "Those two are a awful cute couple." Daphne smiles as she points to the two dogs.

"Legolas, how long have you had Sheila?" Velma asks. "I had her since she was nine hundred years old." Legolas replies.

"Wow, it seems like Scoob likes older women!" Shaggy comments. Everyone laughs at this comment.

As they are heading out of the town a group of people come to them with six horses. "Here is a gift for our king." An elderly man says as he hand Aragorn the reins of the horses. "Thank you for your generosity." Aragorn thanks them.

"We are sorry but we have only six horses for the nine of you." A young man says bowing his head.

"It is okay, we will do the best with what we have." Aragorn reassures them. They bow and walk away.

"What are we going to do with only six horses?" Fred asks.

"We will share horses." Gandalf says. "I'll share one with Legolas!" Daphne announces. Fred's face starts to turn red. "Crap." He murmurs.

"Okay, Fred you will go with Gimli." Gandalf starts. "Sam with Frodo, Merry with Pippin, Velma with Shaggy. And Aragorn, you can have your own horse."

"What about you, Gandalf?" Pippin asks. Gandalf chuckles, "Don't worry about me, I have ways." Gandalf put his fingers to his lips and lets out a long whistle. A beautiful white mare comes galloping towards them. "Wow, it's the Horse Lord!" Daphne exclaim as she gazes at the graceful creature.

"How did you know?" Pippin asks.

"I saw it in one of the 'Lord of the Rings' movies." Daphne replies, "To be exact, it was 'The Two Towers'." "Cool, I ought to watch the Lord of then Ring movies sometime!" Pippin says in amazement.

"Let's get going." Gandalf instructs.

"Row ram Ri roing ro ret rhere?" Scooby asks. "You are going to run with me." Sheila informs him. "Rokay!" Legolas lifts up Daphne and set her down on the horse the he jumps on it. Fred stares at them as he tries to get up on the horse. He gets his foot in the reins but then since he is staring at Daphne and Legolas he falls of. Daphne giggles, "Are you okay, Freddie?"

Fred gets up madly and brushes himself off. "I'm fine, just fine!" Fred yells, angrily.

"We will head due east." Aragorn instructs as he points east. The horses head off, with Scooby and Sheila following at their heels. They travel through field and hills until they reach a mountain. "How should we get to the other side?" Merry asks.

"There are two way, either we go through the passage that goes through the mountain or we walk across the rocky paths of the mountain." Legolas says.

"As we did before, we will let the ring bearer decide. "Gandalf replies, he points to Daphne.

"Me? Oh, I almost forgot that I had the ring. Wow." Daphne says, as she looks at the ring. "I think that it would be best for us to walk across the paths." Gandalf just nod his head. They reach the path and begin to walk across peacefully, but unknown to them a clump of snow is loosening above them. It starts to fall.

"Avalanche!" Pippin cries. Everyone except Daphne moves behind where the avalanche will fall, but Daphne moves forward towards the edge of the mountainous high cliff. She falls off the edge but manages to grab hold of a rock with her fingertips.

"I'm slipping!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eternity 15: Thanks for reviewing!

Greatest Dragon defender: Thanks for reviewing! And don't feel bad that you can't imagine the gang as Hobbits. (I sometimes forget it myself!)

Dark Fire: Thanks for reviewing!

Lucyrainbow: No thanks for reviewing!!

A/N: Hello there! This Chappie was nice and long for are you readers who like this story. Do you readers like this story? Hmmm? I do!! Anyways, if you were wondering about the town 'Farimdon' I will tell you that I made up that town. So don't worry, you didn't miss anything in the movie! Oh, and incase you don't remember Sheila from two chapters ago, she is Legolas's Elvish basset hound (And she's just as cute as he is!).


	7. Their first battle

AN: Here's another chapter. I'll probably update Dognapper catchers soon so who ever likes it keep an eye out. And now for news about this story: Sheila will probably be in the story for a couple chapters but not the whole story. Next few chapters will have a bit to do with Fred's jealousy of Legolas. And Scooby develops a crush on Sheila. And everything is going crazy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daphne!" Fred shouts as he makes a dive to save her. "Help me!" Daphne cries. "I'm falling!" Fred grabs her hand but the he himself falls and is only able to grab on by his fingertips. "Arrugh!" he screams. "Help!" By now Daphne is only holding on to Fred's arm and nothing else. "Legolas! Help me!" Daphne screams. Legolas springs into action. He grabs a rope that he has on his back ties it to one of his arrows. He shoots the arrow towards Daphne so she can reach it. "Ahhh! I'm slipping from Freddie's hand!" Daphne cries.

"Quick, tie the rope around your waist!" Legolas instructs. Daphne ties it around herself and it is just in time because she slips from Freddie's hand.

Legolas pulls her up while Aragorn helps up Fred. "Oh, Legolas!" Daphne exclaims. "You saved me!"

"I am only happy to save the life of such a beautiful young Hobbit." Legolas says. Daphne smiles. "Let's just get going." Fred says angrily.

"You don't have to be so uptight about it, Fred." Daphne says. As they walk across the mountain Daphne keeps on rubbing her leg. "What's the matter, Daphne?" Velma asks.

"When I fell I must of hurt my leg, it's killing me." Daphne replies, holding her leg.

"Don't worry, are horses will be waiting for us." Gandalf says. "Huh?" Velma questions.

"I told The Horse Lord to direct the other horses to the other side." Gandalf smiles.

"Oh, thank you!" Daphne says happily. Once they get to the other side they mount on their horses and ride off to the west. They stopped at the side of a river to rest.

"We shall camp here for the night." Aragorn states. "Finally!" Shaggy cries, plopping down in the sun. "I'm so tired." Fred yawns. "Yeah." Daphne says sleepily. Aragorn sits down next to Legolas. "We should keep a eye out for Orks." Aragorn says. "Yes, all around us is danger." Legolas agrees.

"Yeah, and the Freaks come out at night!" Pippin jumps up. "Where did you hear that?" Aragorn laughs. "Daphne says it was a song in a movie." Pippin explains. Aragorn and Legolas laugh. Legolas stops laughing suddenly, he stands up.

"Something is not right, the earth is shaking." Legolas says, worriedly.

"What is the matter?" Aragorn asks. "There is activity in Isengard." Legolas replies. "How can this be?" Aragorn asks. Just then Gandalf steps towards them. "There is a new head wizard in Isengard."

The Hobbits jump up. "Huh, what do you mean?" Daphne asks. "Is he dangerous?'

"Very." Gandalf answers. "He is creating a new breed of Orks. More dangerous and powerful. And also, there are more Ring wraiths."

"Relp!" Scooby screams as he jumps into Shaggy's arms. "Yeah, help."

"Does he know where we are?" Gimli asks, gripping his axe. "I'm not sure yet." Gandalf replies.

"Oh, I don't feel well." Daphne groans. "What's the matter?" Fred asks, holding her.

"I don't know, I feel sort of faint… I…Uh, maybe a walk in the woods would help." Daphne stutters. "Well, okay, but don't go to far." Fred orders. "Yeah, okay." Daphne says.

Daphne walks around looking at the leaves. She takes the ring out of her pocket. She looks at it. "It is amazing such evil can come out of such a tiny thing." She says to herself.

She slips the ring on her finger. Everything is windy and blurry. Then she suddenly sees the eye of Sauron. It flashes before her eyes. She feels dizzy. She immediately pulls it off. She falls over.

Fred comes running towards her. He helps her up. Just then, they hear a horrible 'screech'. Meanwhile back at camp, "Ring wraiths." Legolas says, standing up.

"Faceless Freaks!" Shaggy exclaims, frightened. "Where is Daphne?" Gandalf asks anxiously, looking around. "In the woods, Fred went to get her." Aragorn replies.

"Where do we go now, Gandalf?" Frodo asks. "Yeah, we need to get away from here." Sam agrees.

"We should first find out where they are coming from." Gandalf says. "Ri'm rared!" Scooby whimpers. "Don't worry, Scooby, I can defend you." Sheila comforts. Scooby looks at her and sighs.

"Is there something wrong here?" Velma asks confused. "The female defending the male?" "I like that idea." Shaggy says. "Velma will you protect me?"

Velma pushes him off. "Forget it!" A moment later Fred and Daphne arrive.

"I'm so sorry guys, I put on the ring and now the Faceless Freaks know where we are." Daphne apologizes. "It's all my fault."

"Do you know what direction they are coming from?" Fred asks. They hear another 'screech'. "Sounds like the north," Legolas says, "Seems like they are coming from Isengard."

"Now where are we going?" Merry asks. "How 'bout to a pub?" Pippin suggests.

"Sounds good to me!" Merry exclaims. "I'm afraid that is not a option at the moment." Gandalf says. Merry and Pippin groan. "Should we head across the river?" Legolas asks.

"I think that would be best." Gandalf replies. "But, we don't have a boat." Sam says.

"Yes, that is a problem." Gandalf ponders. "Can you tell how deep it is?" Velma asks.

"Not to deep but the waters are dangerous." Gandalf starts. "If we try to walk through we might end up going down the water fall."

"Should we take that risk?" Aragorn asks. Gandalf sighs, "I don't know."

"Legolas, how far would you say the Ring Wraiths are from us?" Aragorn asks, stepping toward his friend.

"About a mile from Isengard." Legolas answers. "They will probably reach us in a hour or two."

"Our only chance is to fight!" Gimli says, lifting his axe. Aragorn pushes Gimli's axe down and says, "I'm not sure that's a good idea." "Why not?" Gimli asks, pulling his axe back up. "Because not all of us have weapons." Aragorn answers, pushing Gimli's axe down again.

"But, Aragorn, us girls do have weapons." Daphne says, pulling out her bow and arrow and Velma pulls back her cloak to reveal a dagger attached to her belt. Aragorn smiles. "I guess you are prepared." He says. "Gandalf, do you think we should fight?"

"I think we should fight only if we have to." Gandalf replies. "If they do not take us by surprise we should just run."

"Like, do you think we can, like, eat and run?" Shaggy asks. "We should eat and then get as far as we can before they attack." Gandalf smiles.

They quickly set up to eat. "Like, I'm starved!" Shaggy says. "Like, pass the bread, please." "But, Shaggy you already have three serving of bread." Daphne exclaims. "But, like, the more I eat the larger my stomach gets." Shaggy says. "Rine roo!" Scooby barks. Daphne groans.

"When should we leave?" Fred asks. "As quickly as possible." Gandalf states. "I hear horses." Legolas says. "They are getting closer." "They must be traveling quickly." Aragorn says.

"Everyone, be prepared to fight!" Gandalf instructs. "We shall go north west and the hopefully pass them but if that is not possible we will fight."

"But, Gandalf that would lead us to close to Isengard." Frodo contradicts. Gandalf takes out his pipe fills it up and lights it.

"We need to take that risk." Gandalf says, clenching his pipe in his teeth. "They won't expect us to be going by there, therefore they will not by on their guard."

"But, they might hear our horses." Fred says.

"We will go on foot, our horses will go another way." Gandalf replies. "Come now, we must hurry!" The group stays close together and goes off towards Isengard. They pass through the shadows of trees. Shivering and shaking in fright. "How close do we have to get to Isengard?" Fred asks.

"Not to close, we just pass it and then we will on the right path." Gandalf replies.

"Gandalf, when I put on the ring I saw some sort of eye, it was so strange, what was it?" Daphne asks.

"It was the eye of Sauron, his relative is somewhat like him." Gandalf say, looking for the right words, "It is his spirit, but he can only be truly alive if has the ring. You see if we destroy the ring we will be killing Sauron for good."

Scooby sniffs along the trail. "Rook!" Scooby barks, pointing to something in the bushes.

"What's the matter Scooby?" Daphne asks. Sheila and Scooby are already looking in the brush. "Ra rody!" Scooby shrieks. "A body?" Aragorn asks as he goes over towards them.

Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf go over to the shrubs. The hobbits stay where they are. Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Scooby and Sheila are looking at a man's body; he has two arrows in his chest and one in his shoulder. A pool of blood is next to him.

Aragorn takes out one of the arrows, he examines it. "An Ork killed him." He says. " He must have been a traveling and a patrol of Orks must have attacked him."

Daphne looks at the body sympathetically. "It's terrible that they have to kill people who aren't even involved with the ring." She says. "Yes." Gandalf agrees. "The Orks are merciless."

Gandalf kneels down and pats Daphne on the back. "Let's get going." Daphne gives a weak smile. "Okay." She says softly. Aragorn stands up and then says, "But what if they have a patrol out, they will take Daphne and kill the rest of us."

"Just be prepared to fight." Gandalf orders. Aragorn only nods.

Suddenly they hear a loud marching sound. "Orks, Gandalf, what do we do?" Aragorn asks.

"I think we still have time to get out of this part of the woods, we can get on our horses and ride like the wind." Gandalf says. "Now hurry!"

They all run as fast as they can towards their horses. Once they get to their horses they immediately jump on and ride as fast as possible.

As Shaggy is riding on a horse with Gimli he turn around to see an army of Orks following them. "Like, Orks are following us on those animals that look like they are half wolf and half lion!" Shaggy screeches.

Everybody stops and looks behind them. "Run!" Gandalf yells. The horses don't budge. "Run!" Gandalf repeats. "Like, tell that to the horses!" Shaggy exclaims, nudging on his horse's side, trying to get it to run. Gandalf looks at the horses, all of them motionless.

"This is the work of Swarmon." Gandalf says. "Huh?" Everyone asks.

"The wizard I told you about." Gandalf clarifies.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy interrupts. "They're coming!" "Everyone, get your weapons out!" Gandalf calls out. Everyone draws their weapons.

Legolas shoots an Ork straight in the fore head and then shoots to arrows and kill the creature the Ork was riding on.

Daphne shoots a creature and then it turns over crushing the Ork on its back. "Legolas, how many Orks can you kill a minute?" Daphne asks, reaching for another arrow to shoot. "Last time I check it was ten." Legolas says. "It depend how fast they are coming towards me."

Aragorn swings his sword, chopping off an Orks head, and then he stabs another one in the chest. "_This is getting sort of boring._" He thinks.

Gimli swings his axe toward an Orks head but it hit the Ork's helmet. He shakes. "Arrh, darn helmet!" He grunts, then chops off it's head.

Merry and Pippin are sword fighting with Orks. Suddenly a gigantic Ork comes up behind Pippin. "Look out, Pip!" Merry shouts, "There's an Ork behind you!" Pippin kills the Ork he is fighting with then turns around and kills the one behind him. "Did you say something, Merry?" Pippin asks. Merry laughs.

Velma sits down on a rock. Just then an Ork comes up to her. She grabs her dagger and jumps as high as she can. She stabs the Ork in the neck. Once the Ork is dead she sits down and rubs her foot that is sore from landing from her jump. "_This is the first time in my life that I wish I had high heels… really high heels._" She thinks to herself. "_Then I wouldn't have to jump!_"

Gandalf knocks out an Ork with his staff then kills it with his sword. An Ork comes up to him and growls. He kills it. "_Orks can be so annoying sometimes._"

Fred sticks his dagger into an Ork's chest. But, then all of a sudden an Ork comes up to him and prepares to kill him. Just then Fred's eyes happen to glance behind the Ork and he sees Shaggy charging in on Scooby's back with a sword under his arm. Shaggy and Scooby charge in and kill the Ork. "Thanks guys." Fred says, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Like, no problem, old pal, ol' friend, ol'— Ah!" An Ork come up and scares Shaggy and Scooby away. Fred quickly kills the Ork.

"Fifty-nine, sixty, sixty-one, sixty-two." Legolas says, killing Orks. "Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two." Gimli counts. Legolas smiles and then say, "My, you are way behind today."

"That's only because when the Orks run past they don't even notice me!" Gimli defends himself. Legolas laughs, his long blond hair flying in the wind. Legolas shoots a creature coming towards them.

Velma stands by Aragorn as he kills Orks with his sword. He chops off one of the creature's head. It lands right at Velma's feet. Velma inches away from the head. She looks at the way it's guts pour out. "Yuck." She says under her breath.

Merry chops off an Ork's head, and then kicks it toward Pippin. "Hey, I don't want it!" Pippin protests, kicking it back. "Well, take it anyway." Merry says, kicking it back to his friend. "It's your head, you take it!" Pippin continues, kicking it back to Merry. "It's not my head, it's that Ork's head." Merry clarifies, kicking it back. "Then tell him to take it!" Pippin shouts.

"But, he's dead!"

The two kick it back and forth for about two minutes then Pippin does a really good kick and it flies about twenty feet away from them. "Hey, good one, Pip!" Merry compliments, giving him a high five.

Frodo and Sam are standing together. Waiting for an Ork to come. "You know Sam, these Orks may be more dangerous but they are just as stupid." Frodo says. "They haven't even noticed us!" Sam yawn. "Oh, Mr. Fordo, I'm getting sleepy." Sam says. "How about we practice our sword fighting to keep us awake?" Frodo suggests. "Sure." Sam says. They pull out their sword and start fighting when an Ork comes up to them and growls. They attack it.

Twenty minutes later every one is sweating and breathing heavily. "Like, finally it's over." Shaggy says, dropping into Fred's arms. Fred drops Shaggy.

Daphne looks as the blood seeps into the ground. She turns away. "Can we get going?" She asks softly. "Reah!" Scooby agrees.

"That would be a god idea." Gandalf says, signaling for them to follow him. They stagger to their horses. The horses are still not moving. Gandalf looks at them. "It is a spell cast on them by Swarmon." Gandalf murmurs to himself. Gandalf lights up his staff and shines it on the horses' eyes. The horses shake their head. Gandalf smiles, "Let's get going now." Everyone get on their horses and rides off.

After a day of hard riding they settle down under a giant oak tree. Daphne sprawls out on her blanket.

"Gandalf." Daphne starts, crawling over to the wizard. "Who exactly is Swarmon?"

Gandalf puts his arm around Daphne and smiles. "Oh, Daphne, that is hard to explain even for me." He says. "He is like a new link in a chain that is being used for evil… he is just making it stronger."

"Why would anyone do such a horrible thing like creating a ring that can do such evil?" Daphne asks, looking at the ring.

"I don't know." He sighs. "All I can say to you is do not let the ring take hold of you, it has brought many people to their fate." With that Gandalf stands up and walks away.

Daphne crawls over to where Scooby and Sheila are lying down. She sits next to Scooby and pats him. He puts his head on her lap. Daphne smiles and scratches him behind the ears. "Roodright Raphne…" Scooby says, then falls asleep.

"Goodnight Scooby." She says softly. She gives him a gentle kiss on the nose. Then falls asleep.


	8. Captured

As the sun rises over the beautiful landscape Daphne feels Scooby's cold tongue against hear cheek. She sits up and yawns. Scooby gives her a hug. She smiles as she scratches his ear.

She then stands up. As she looks around the scenery her smile begins to fade. Her smile has turned into a look of disappointment. Just the she hears Velma coming.

"Hi, Daphne!" Velma says as she approaches Daphne. "Hi, Velma." Daphne says solemnly. "What's the matter Daphne?" Velma asks. "You look sad."

"Oh, it's just that when I woke up I thought it was all a dream." Daphne explains. "I thought that us being in middle earth and everything was a dream. Honestly Velma, all this is freaking me out!"

Velma pats Daphne on the back. "Don't worry Daph, just try to keep a smile on your face."

Daphne turns around to see Legolas walking towards then. A large smile forms on her face.

Velma grins. "_As long as he's around she'll be smiling!_" She thinks.

"Hi Legolas!" Daphne exclaims. "Hello Daphne." Legolas replies. "Where are the others?" Daphne asks.

"They went back to where we had the battle to make sure we killed all the Orks." Legolas starts. "We don't want any sneaking up on us."

'Yeah." Daphne agrees.

Just then, Gandalf walks out the nearby woods. "Quick, pack up your things, we need to get going immediately!" Gandalf instructs, starting to pack some things.

"Why?" Daphne asks, worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"As we were looking around we saw some ring wraiths, they were headed this way." Gandalf explains. "Now, hurry!"

"Okay." Daphne says, stuffing some stuff into her backpack. Legolas helps her.

Velma also puts some things into her bag. She takes her glasses cleaning cloth out to clean her glasses but suddenly a breeze blows it out of her hand and into the woods.

She sighs and head towards it. She enters the woods. As she walks slowly along she sees the cloth stuck in the bushes. She walks over to it and takes it off of the shrub. As she walks back she notices some very strange footprint.

Velma kneels down to look at it just as Aragorn and the others arrive from the other side of the woods.

"Aragorn!" Velma says waving at him. "Over here."

Aragorn walks over to her and says, "Velma, you shouldn't be out here, the woods are very dangerous."

"Sorry." Velma apologizes.

Aragorn start to walk back to camp when Velma stops him.

"Wait! I wanted to ask you about this strange footprint." Velma says. "Do you know what kind of creature could of made it?"

Aragorn bends down and looks at it, then a smile spreads across his face. "Ah, this is the foot print of an Ent."

"Ent?" Velma ponders. "You mean those trees that walk?"

"Yes." Aragorn answers. " Quite a few of them were destroyed by Saruman, but a few of them did survive."

"Wow." Velma says in awe.

"I think we should get going." Aragorn says.

"Okay." Velma agrees.

They reach camp in a few minutes to see that Daphne, Gandalf, and Legolas are already packed.

"We are already!" Daphne announces.

In a few more minutes all of them were packed.

"We better go around those hills and then across the stream." Sheila says.

"Alright, lets go." Gandalf orders.  
-  
After five ours of walking, "I think I just died of being tired." Daphne sighs, dropping down on the ground next to a giant tree.

Fred looks at her and smiles, "You look very alive to me."

"Thanks a lot." Daphne laughs.

"Hey! Slow down you two!" Velma calls. "Yeah!" Shaggy says as he staggers towards them. "Slow down."  
-  
As all the others arrive Daphne begs Gandalf to let them rest for a while. "Please?" Daphne persists. "Alright, I hate to see a hobbit beg." Gandalf gives in.

After a few moments, Daphne asks Aragorn, "Can I get a drink of water from the creek over there?"

"Sure, but you shouldn't go alone." Aragorn replies. "I'll take her." Fred offers.

"Okay!" Daphne says, "Lets go." The two walk into the forest. After reaching the interior, they are surrounded by a band of Orks.  
-  
A moment later, Fred comes chargingback to the others, alone,yelling, " The Orks havecaptured Daphne!"  
-  
A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for in a long time but I've been really tired and busy. My updating might go a little slow but I will do my best. Please review!


	9. Starving

A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to write this. I'm going to start writing fan fiction for a different section (Hogan's Heroes). It might take me longer to update the next chapter for this, so hang on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! What the heck do you think your doing? You overgrown idiot!" Daphne screams, trying to escape from the Orks.

"Quiet." The lead Ork says, growling.

Daphne smiles nervously, "Okay, I don't mind."

"Search her." The lead Ork says to another.

The Ork starts to search her.

"Hey, get you hand off of my shirt!" Daphne says, stopping the Ork from unbuttoning her shirt. With that, she kicks him in the shin and runs off as fast as she can.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Help! The Orks got Daphne, Help!" Fred yells as he reaches the rest of his companions.

"What? What happened?" Aragorn asks.

"The Orks have captured Daphne!" gasped Fred.

"Freddie! How could you be so ill responsible!" scolds Velma, "I can't believe Mr. Blake allowed you two to date!"

Fred can feel his face grow red. "Well," he begins.

A rustle in the bushes interrupts him. Suddenly Daphne jumps out and yells, "We better hurry it out of here fast! They're coming!"

"Who?" asks everyone.

"Everyone from the movies and more." Replies Daphne.

With that, the entire company jump on their horses quickly runs off.

"How much longer do we have to ride?" Daphne complains after a while.

"We can stop now." Gandalf replies. "But, we can't stay for long." They drop off their horses.

"My back is killing me!" Daphne state, lying down on the dirt.

"If we don't hurry up, something else will be killing you!" Gimli says. Daphne huddles close to Fred. Scooby huddles close to Sheila.

"Like, where's the food?" Shaggy asks, "I'm starved!"

"Re roo!" Scooby says, getting off of Sheila.

All of a sudden everyone hear a loud scream come from Pippin. He pulls his head out off their pack of food, looking as if he is about to cry.

"All the food is gone." He says.

Shaggy and Scooby scream.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Shaggy screams running all over the place in panic. "We're gonna starve."

"Re're ronna rie! Re're ronna rie!" Scooby copies. They both bump into Gandalf.

"Quiet you two!" Gandalf scolds. "If the Orks find us you are going to die, but it won't be from starving!"

Legolas looks around. "Orks coming!" He says.

Daphne smiles. "Why the heck are you smiling?" Freddie asks, almost yelling. "He just told us Orks are coming!"

"I loved the way he said it." She sighs happily.

Freddie grumbles. "Don't be a grouch, Fred." Daphne says, as Aragorn helps her onto her horse. "If you said 'Orks are coming' as well as he does, I might pay some attention to you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I'm sooooo sorry for the shortness; this is just to hold you down while I think up something new. If you want something to read, I have a new story up called 'The dull life of a POW' (Hogan's heroes). Don't expect it to be quite as crazy as this one, but, Newkirk really dislikes officers and… (You probably have no idea want I'm talking about, I'm just trying to put more word in so you won't kill me). Don't torture me by telling me to hurry up! (It's against the Geneva Convention!) If I gat at least 5 reviews I'll update as soon as possible!


	10. Jealousy

"I'm starving, I'm starving." Shaggy says. "How long have we been without food, Scoob?"

"Three hours." Daphne replies for Scooby.

"What's that, three years?" Shag asks, "It feels like three centuries!"

"I said three HOURS." Says Daphne.

"Steak, mashed potatoes, chocolate cover chicken." Shaggy sighs.

"Reah, rocolate rovered ricken." Scooby agrees.

"Please guys, not while I'm thinking." Fred says.

"What are you thinking about, Fred?" Velma asks.

Fred move his horse closer to Velma's then says in her whisper, "How to get Daphne's mind off of Legolas."

"Do something heroic." Velma suggests. "You know, rescue her or defeat an Ork single handed."

"Hmm," Fred ponders. "I think about that."

"Hey, Velma!" Shaggy calls.

"What's the matter, Shaggy?" Velma inquires.

"According to the movies, about what time are?" Shaggy asks.

"About, the end of 'The Fellowship of the Ring.'" Velma replies.

"Oh, no!"

"What's the matter, Shaggy?"

" When we finish the Fellowship of the ring," Shaggy starts, "we watch the special features."

"What's wrong with that?" Daphne asks. "I like special features.'

"Last time we saw the special features on one of the movies." Shaggy explains, "Scoob wasn't paying attention to the popcorn maker because he was watching the special features and he ruined our popcorn machine."

Scooby blushes. Everyone one else groans.

"_I wonder what I could do to get Daphne's attention." _Fred thinks. _"Stupid idea, I'd probably mess it up, I haven't been feeling well lately, probably because I haven't been getting Daphne's attention, that my problem to begin with."_

Fred hears Daphne voice, snapping him out of his daydreaming.

"Hey, Fred!" Daphne yells. "Wake up, didn't you hear us?"

"Wha—" Fred stammers, "What's the matter."

"Two things," Daphne starts, "First, we are going to take this path here, and second, you are about to ride into a pile of dead Orks."

"Yuck." Fred says, pulling the rains of his horse away from the pile of dead Orks.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Fred." Daphne asks.

An idea forms in Fred's mind. _"I'll make her jealous."_

"Uh, Arwen." He replies, pretending to say it dreamily.

Daphne moves her hose closer to Fred's and murmurs "Don't let Aragorn hear you say that."

Fred listens to her voice carefully. He doesn't detect even one note of jealousy. _"Is it that she really doesn't care for me?" _He thinks. _"But, she would always go out on dates with me, that's because she didn't have Legolas then."_

"Fred," Daphne interrupts his thoughts, "You're wandering again."

Fred sighs, "What am I about to ride into now?"

"An Orks head and a puddle of gooey blood."

"Ooo, double yuck." Fred says.

"Like, you can say that again!" Shaggy joins in.

"Ooo, double yuck."

"Is there something wrong, Freddie?" Daphne asks.

"No." Fred lies.

"C'mon, Freddie." Daphne smiles. "I know you."

"Well, you see I—" He starts.

"Gandalf, I'm hungry!" The loud cry came from Pippin.

"I know, Pippin," Gandalf groans, "You always are."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"Take it however you want," Gandalf starts, "All I'm telling you to do is shut up."

"He can't do that, Gandalf." Merry says, "It's just no in his nature."

"He's right!" Pippin exclaims.

"Nine, ten, eleven, twelve—" Daphne counts.

"What are you counting, Daphne?" Velma asks.

"I'm counting all the dead Orks we see." Daphne replies, "Sorta like counting road kill."

"That's gross!" Velma exclaims.

"I know, but I have we got anything better to do?" Daphne sighs.

"Good point." Velma grins, "Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

**Daphne: All right, Dreamdog, hurry the heck up and update.**

**Dreamdog: All right, all right, (Goes to favorites, hits: FanFiction TV shows Hogan's heroes).**

**Daphne: Why are you going to Hogan's heroes? We are in Scooby-Doo! **

**Dreamdog: Oh, yeah. Hehehehehe, all I think about is Hogan's Heroes.**

**Daphne: Poor you. **

**Dreamdog: What do you mean poor me? Haven't you ever seen Hogan's heroes?**

**Daphne: No.**

**Dreamdog: The camp is full of men.**

**Daphne: Wow!**

**Fred: Oh, boy!**

**Real author note: Thanks for the review! This Chappie didn't take as long as usual so I'm happy. I know it was short, but I am so rapped up in Hogan's Heroes I don't pay any attention to this any more! Review! **


	11. The Greatest battle of their time

"_I hate this! I really hate this!" _Fred thinks, _"It's bad enough being stuck in middle earth but…with Legolas! I'm sick of him, or at least I'm sick of Daphne flirting with him! It's pathetic, I mean, Velma doesn't seem to be going for him…but… I guess he's just not Velma's sort of guy…Velma doesn't have any sort of guy…Fred…you're changing the subject…why am I talking to my self?"_

"Like, snap out of it Fred!" Shaggy exclaim, startling Fred.

"Huh?" Fred looks around, everyone besides him are on the ground resting, "What's going on?"

"Fred, we stopped a five minutes ago!" Velma exclaims, "You've just been sitting there on your horse murmuring!"

"Yeah, what's the matter Fred?" Daphne asks. Fred gets off his horse and hangs down his head.

"Oh, nothing." He replies, untruthfully.

Daphne shakes her head, unbelievingly and sits down. Just then, Legolas stands up and looks around.

"The Orks are getting much closer," He says, "I can feel it, the Orks are coming from the north and the ring wraiths are coming from the south."

"Faceless freaks and Orks are, like, going to KILL us!" Shaggy screams, running around like an idiot.

"Shut up!" Gandalf yells. Hearing this, Shaggy sits down meekly and shuts up.

Aragorn stands up and looks around. "I don't see anything…but…I won't doubt your Elf intuition." He smiles.

"I can sense it too." Gandalf says.

Just then, the ground begins shaking. Pippin runs up to Gandalf and hugs him. "W-what are we going to do, Gandalf?"

Gandalf pats the hobbit's head and replies, "Don't worry, Pippin."

Suddenly a giant Ork charge up to them and roars. "Now…we…can …worrying!" Aragorn yells, pulling out his sword and attacking the Ork.

Everyone draws their weapons, and get ready to fight. Hundred of Orks charge up with their swords.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Shaggy screams, as he charges, his dagger pointing out, into an Ork. The Ork falls over, blood and guts pouring out of the hole made in his stomach by Shaggy's dagger, and dies.

"Holy crap!" Shaggy exclaims, "I killed and ORK!"

"Such wonderful news." Fred groans sarcastically, and then spots a gigantic charging to kill Shaggy, "Now watch out!"

Shaggy turns to the Ork. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself," Shaggy scolds, "Trying to sneak up behind me and kill me, what would make you want to do such a thing?"

The Orks all of a sudden looks down at his feet, ashamed. "Sorry, but you killed my brother." The Ork says.

"Like, I'm sorry, was that your brother?" Shaggy asks, "Why don't we go to your house and give him a good burial?"

The Ork nods. But, then he looks at Shaggy and growls.

Hearing the Ork's growl, Shaggy grins nervously and says, "You know, Mr. Ork, I think I hear mother calling…yep, that's definitely my mother…you know she can get really mad if I'm late for supper, hehe, well, I gotta go!" With that Shaggy runs off towards Aragorn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daphne is standing next to Legolas. Both of them killing dozens of Orks by the minute.

"You're doing very good, Daphne." Legolas comments.

Daphne smiles, "Thanks, Leggy."

Legolas looks at Daphne, puzzled. Noticing Legolas's confusion, Daphne just says, "Thanks Legolas."

Just then, Gimli comes running up, smiling through his thick beard.

"I've just killed my thirtieth Ork, Legolas." His deep voice boasts, "I bet you can't beat that."

Legolas doesn't say anything. _"Ha ha, I've got 'im!" _Gimli thinks.

Legolas spots an Orks running towards them.

"Ah, here come number fifty-three." Legolas smiles.

Gimli grunts then growls, "Why didn't you tell you were already at fifty-three?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feeling." The Elf replies.

Legolas then sees another Ork charging up. He gets ready to shoot but Gimli stops him. "Allow me." The dwarf bellows.

Gimli runs up to the Ork, raises his axe and chops of the Ork's head. The Orks falls onto Gimli and blood starts to pour onto his stomach.

"Good one!" Daphne exclaims, and then notices the Ork blood all over Gimli, "Ewe, gross."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gandalf is standing with Merry and Pippin when an Ork come up ready to shoot Pippin in the head with his arrow. Pippin ducks behind Gandalf. Gandalf raises his staff and knock the arrow out of the Ork's hand.

"How dare you point that at him," Gandalf says sternly, "Why, I've never have seen such rudeness in all my life, now you get going before I have to do something unnatural to you."

The Orks runs off, frightened.

"Gee Gandalf, thank for saving me." Pippin says, "But why did you save me if you think that I'm such and idiot."

Gandalf looks Pippin in the eye and smiles, "Pippin, I'm always willing to save my favorite idiot."

Pippin looks around the field and sees an Ork grabbing Sam. Gandalf sees it also. "I'll go finish that nasty Ork off." Gandalf says, starting to leave but Pippin stops him.

"No Gandalf," Pippin looks at Merry, "This ones ours." Gandalf smiles and nods.

"IDIOT HOBBITS TO THE RESCUE!" Pippin yells, running off to save Sam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These are coming fast, aren't they, Shaggy." Aragorn comments, fighting of an Ork.

"Like, yeah, man." Shaggy agrees, he then turns around. "Like, there's one behind you!"

Aragorn turns around and quickly stabs the Ork in the stomach then slices of the arm.

"That…hurt."The Orks gasps, falling down.

"I'm terribly sorry," Aragorn sneers, "Let me put you out of your misery." With that, Aragorn slices off the head.

Velma just sits on a rock waiting for an Ork to come up to her.

"This is boring, all the Orks don't even notice me," She yawns, "Maybe I should go talk to Shaggy."

She gets up and goes to be Shaggy and Aragorn are fighting.

"Like, hi Velms," Shaggy says, "Do you wanna, like, take care of that Ork over there?" Shaggy points to an Ork that is running towards them.

"Sure!" Velma smiles. She pulls out he dagger and gets ready to fight. The Ork runs up and roars.

"Help!" Velma yells, running up behind Shaggy. "Help me Shaggy."

"L-l-like alright Velms." Shaggy says, shakily. Shaggy stab the Ork with his dagger.

"Oh, thank you, Shaggy, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaims, starting to kiss Shaggy on the cheek.

"Like, alright, alright."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frodo is standing under a tree as Sam comes jogging up.

"How's it going, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asks.

"Business is slow, Sam." Frodo replies, "Hardly any Orks have come near me." Just then, Frodo notices an Ork charging up to them. Frodo winks at Sam. "Here's my chance." Sam smiles and nods his head.

Frodo draws his sword, runs towards the Ork and sticks the sword into him. The Ork bend over, still holding his sword. Before falling over, the Ork raises his sword, and then brings in down right onto Frodo hand, he then, falls down. Frodo grabs his hand in pain then looks at it.

"Oh, well," he sighs to himself, "there goes another finger."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daphne is now fighting next to Gandalf. She is shooting Ork after Ork with her bow and arrow. All of a sudden, though, a gigantic Ork comes up behind her a stabs her in the back.

"Ahhh!" She screams as she falls over. Gandalf turn to the Ork, furious. He points his staff directly at the Ork. Suddenly, a blue glow starts coming out of the small crystal on his staff. The glow starts to encircle the Ork. Just then, there is a loud 'Zap' and the Ork shrinks down to about an inch high.

"Gaah! Help! Help me! Mommy!" The tiny Ork screams in a tiny voice, running around in circles

Aragorn and Legolas run up to Gandalf who is bending over Daphne, examining her wound. Aragorn sees the tiny Ork running around in circles. He shakes his head, knowing what the Ork had done, with that, Aragorn stomps on the Ork.

Legolas looks at the gash in the middle of Daphne's back. As the blood come her skin it turns to a disgusting olive green. Legolas put a little onto his finger and smells it.

"They've put some kind of venom onto they're swords, see how the blood is turning green?" He finally says.

"Hmm, that's for sure." Gandalf agrees.

"Is there hope, Gandalf?" Aragorn asks, kneeling over Daphne.

Gandalf looks at Aragorn worryingly. "To tell to the truth, I haven't got a clue."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hey, that chapter was actually pretty good if I say so myself. Don't you think so? I do. Well, thanks so much for the reviews. Is there hope for Daphne? How will the gang react? How will those idiot hobbits react? What will happen when the faceless freaks come? Will they ever destroy the evil ring? Keep Reading!


	12. Dreams

Pretty soon everyone has gather around Daphne who is still is lying motionless on the ground.

"D-Daphne?" Shaggy asks, shakily.

"Raphne?" Scooby parrots, nudging Daphne's shoulder. Gandalf gently pats Scooby on the head.

"She's unconscious; we need to get her to medicine as soon as possible." He says softly.

Fred drops down to the ground and start shaking Daphne. "Daphne; Daphne can you hear me…Daphne?"

"Don't shake her, Freddy." Velma instructs, kneeling down next Fred and putting her hand on his shoulder. "We don't want…want the poison to spread, right Gandalf?" Gandalf merely nods.

All the hobbits are gathered around Daphne as Gimli steps up to Gandalf.

"Well?" His deep voice bellows, angrily, "Aren't we going to get her some medicine for her?"

"Yes, Gandalf." Aragorn says, "You just said that we need to get her to medicine right away."

Gandalf sighs, "You know just as well as I does that the only medicine that can save her is one that come from Rivendale; if we take her there it will put us weeks…even months behind."

"Yes, but, we'll be in farther behind is she dies." Aragorn points out. Gandalf starts pacing around as Legolas comes walking up. "What do you think, Legolas?"

"I…I don't know, Aragorn. On one hand your right and on the other hand Gandalf's right." Legolas replies.

"What about me?" Gimli asks.

Legolas shrugs. "I don't have that many hands.

* * *

An hour later, Daphne's breathing is very shallow. He skin pale white in contrary to her usually slightly tanned skin. Her blood is still coming out slowly and still green.

They have set up camp there because the sun has started setting. Frodo and Sam are sitting down making a fire. Velma is making a comfy bed for Daphne while Fred, Scooby, Merry and Pippin are just knelt over Daphne. Aragorn is lying inside of a tent, sleeping. Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli are each posted at different spots around they're campsite.

Inside Aragorn's tent, he shifts uncomfortably in his sleep.

_Aragorn walks through the plains of middle earth. He feels the sun pounding down on his face. Horses flash by. He hears the screech of ring wraith. Then he hears humans scream. The sun sets as ring wraiths rush past him after Daphne who is standing in the distance. He hops on his horse and rides after then. The wind starts blowing violently. The ring wraiths grab Daphne's arm and pull her onto one of the horses. Seeing this, Aragorn drops to the ground. Arwen's face appears._

"_Sleep soundly my love." She says, softly, "She will live..."_

_A large cloud appears in front of Aragorn and Arwen steps out of it. Aragorn embraces Arwen and kisses her. _

_A beautiful white horse coming running up to them. Arwen lets go of Aragorn and gets onto the horse. As she rides off Aragorn hears her voice whisper in his ear, "She will live." _

* * *

A\N: Okay! Well,I hope that didn't take to long. Sorry for it being short though. Please review;)


End file.
